Make A Wish
by Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow
Summary: Sequel to ‘Born To Fly otherwise know as The Freak’. The rangers are offered to make wishes and see what could have been. At first it seems great, until they find out they’re stuck and have to find a way back to their own universe.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: Still not mine. Wish I could say I'm working on it, but I'm not, it costs way too much for me to buy it._

_A/N: I keep saying it, don't kill me because any grammar errors I make, I'm Dutch and dyslectic, sue me. I decided to put up this chapter already, because I've received so many reviews I wanted to respond to. I'm going to finish a few chapters before I put up more, so I'll be able fast like with 'Born To Fly otherwise know as The Freak'. So before you read the story:_

_**Arwennicole**: Well, hope you like it. As I said, the following chapters will take a while, but I'll try to get them up soon._

_**Starlight63**: Sorry to say you're going to have to wait a bit longer for the rest, but I hope you like this non the less._

_**Jenny**: Love your review. You weren't rude, I just wanted to make sure. Glad I could bring a light into your day with my story. Hope you like this._

_**Angel-of-light91**: More right here._

_**The-power-of-love**: Sorry, going to have to wait a bit longer for the rest. Don't kill me?_

_**Foasys.scaper**: You get the meaning of dyslectic, right? Sorry, no intention to be rude, but I put it in the first chapter of all my stories to make sure I don't get any complains about my grammar. I do my best to keep the grammar mistakes as low as possible, but nobody's perfect. On light note; quadruplets? Well, I thought it would be funny. Twins and triplets is done by a lot of people, but you hardly find quadruplets, so I thought, let's be original. I'll try to develop Andrew and Aaron a bit more in this story._

_**Necroblade**: Really glad you liked it. Hope this story will turn out as successful as 'Born To Fly'. As for how I know it. I ran into three S Club 7 songs in songfics and I like them when I downloaded them, so I decided to check out some more songs of them, though I came across Reach through Starhawk. She, I think, used a song called 'Reach For The Stars' in her fic and I wanted to hear it, turned out the lyrics were probably made up, but I did end up with Reach and decided it would be a great song for my story._

_**Make A Wish!**_

_Summary: Sequel to 'Born To Fly otherwise know as The Freak'. The rangers are offered to make wishes and see what could have been. At first it seems great, until they find out they're stuck until they find a way back to their own universe._

**Prologue**

Andros and Ashley lay curled up together in his bed. Just another month and their life together would officially start, for then Ashley would graduate and move in with him, Zhane and Karone on KO-35. During the last few months while she had been at school, the other three had been helping to rebuild KO-35 and later get their house ready to move in, but Andros made sure to be back on the Megaship by the time school was over for the day.

As the two slept a presence entered the room, watching them for a moment, then entering Andros' dreams.

"Andros, you and your team have been chosen to make a wish for things to have gone differently and see how things would have been. What is your wish?"

"What if the other Karovan rangers hadn't given up and turned in their morphers?"

The presence pulled back and entered Ashley's dreams.

"Ashley, you and your team have been chosen to make a wish for things to have gone differently and see how things would have been. What is your wish?"

"What if Earth had been an active member of the league all along?"

The presence pulled back again, leaving the room and moving on to the next.

"Zhane, you and your team have been chosen to make a wish for things to have gone differently and see how things would have been. What is your wish?"

"What would have happened if we had found Karone earlier?"

Pulling back the presence moved on.

"Andrew, you and your team have been chosen to make a wish for things to have gone differently and see how things would have been. What is your wish?"

"I have been told my mom almost died while giving birth to us, what if she really had?"

Again the presence moved on.

"Aaron, you and your team have been chosen to make a wish for things to have gone differently and see how things would have been. What is your wish?"

"What if Ashley hadn't been different from us?"

Moving on again to the next room, the presence entered Cassie's dreams.

"Cassie, you and your team have been chosen to make a wish for things to have gone differently and see how things would have been. What is your wish?"

"What if my dad hadn't left?"

And the presence moved on again.

"TJ, you and your team have been chosen to make a wish for things to have gone differently and see how things would have been. What is your wish?"

"What if Divatox hadn't beaten us?"

Next was Carlos' room.

"Carlos, you and your team have been chosen to make a wish for things to have gone differently and see how things would have been. What is your wish?"

"What if Andrea did notice me?"

Then come Karone.

"Karone, you and your team have been chosen to make a wish for things to have gone differently and see how things would have been. What is your wish?"

"What if Dark Spector hadn't gotten a second hold on me?"

Last was Andrea.

"Andrea, you and your team have been chosen to make a wish for things to have gone differently and see how things would have been. What is your wish?"

"What if the four of us hadn't become rangers?"

The presence pulled back for the last time, but no completely. It reached out for the other rangers before it spoke again.

"You all made a wish. One cannot be fully complied to and one has been turned around. Now you'll see what would have happened."

A bright light filled the rooms of the rangers and suddenly they were gone.

A/N: Hope you like the start. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Still not mine. Wish I could say I'm working on it, but I'm not, it costs way too much for me to buy it._

_**Make A Wish!**_

_Summary: Sequel to 'Born To Fly otherwise know as The Freak'. The rangers are offered to make wishes and see what could have been. At first it seems great, until they find out they're stuck and have to find a way back to their own universe._

_**Necroblade**: Don't worry, I picked the wishes so that they will form a story together. Most wishes are connected with each other. I'm just not going to tell their connection yet. You'll have to find out yourself._

_**Angel-of-light91**: Wrong. Yes, Ashley is going to be different. No, she's not a popular slutty girl with no care in the world like her sister. Like I told Necroblade, most wishes have effect on each other. I'm not going to reveal which are connected to which yet, but you'll find out soon enough._

_**Starlight63**: I'm honoured you begged. I hope you didn't need to wait too long._

_**Arwennicole**: Here's more. Hope it's soon enough for ya._

_**Jenny**: It won't take years for me to finish this. You're right, Andrew's wish does seem more of a question, but it's clear what he wants and you could always read his words differently and let him say; 'I want to know what would have happened if my mom died while giving birth to us.' or something. As for that falling into traps, some people regard the wishes separately and forget that they can have effect on one another. Oh and about the bed comment you made at the end of your chapter; I totally agree. Bed is the place most of my stories find life, it's the best place to think of new stories, especially if you don't fall asleep easily, like me._

_**Jk**: Hope to keep your interest._

_**Jeanka**: Glad you want to read. Hope too keep your interest too._

_**The-power-of-love**: Hope I didn't make you wait too long for this chapter. It's been finished for a while, but I wanted to get the story straightened out before I put it up._

_**Jk**: Sorry I kept you waiting for this update, as I told the-power-of-love, I needed to straighten the story out a little and the only way I could do that was to finish some chapters before putting up more._

_**Gobball**: Hope this is soon enough, don't worry, I'll update the next chapter much faster._

**Chapter 1**

The light was bright and Ashley squeezed her eyes almost shut, lifting her hand to try and block it. It worked and she opened her eyes a little further.

She was standing in her civilian cloths in the middle of what looked like Angel Grove Park, the sun had already started it's decent, indicating it was afternoon, close to evening. She looked around and saw her friends, Andrea and Carlos were there too.

"Can anyone tell me what's going on? Last thing I remember is going to sleep on the Megaship."

The others looked at her.

"Nope." TJ replied. "Though I do faintly remember a voice."

"Zordon's voice!" Cassie exclaimed, quickly looking around if someone had heard her. "It sounded like Zordon's voice."

"It was talking about making a wish or something and see what would have been if things had gone another way." Karone pondered. "Whatever that may mean."

"Freeze!" a voice cut in. "Put your hands up in the air, slowly!"

They looked at each other stunned. The voice had come from the red Turbo Ranger, his team-mates surrounding them, Auto Blasters aimed and ready to fire.

"It's not what you think." TJ said, but still put up his hands in the air.

The others followed his example.

"Oh and what exactly is it then?" The red ranger shot back.

"Um…"

"Guys?" Andrew whispered. "Is it me or does that ranger sound like TJ?"

"Now you mention it." Cassie mumbled.

The red ranger glanced at his team-mates. They nodded and the green ranger lifted his communicator to his mouth.

"Alpha, could you teleport us and these others to the Turbo Chamber?" The voice sounded just like Carlos'.

No reply came, but the familiar teleportation light obscured their vision. When the light faded they found themselves in the Turbo Chamber.

"Speak." The red ranger demanded.

Andros took a deep breath and told them what he knew. When he finished all rangers looked at the blue one.

"Could be true." He shrugged. "Eltar is making a study of alternate universes with the help of the Elisian and Aquitian rangers, though I've heard the yellow Karovan ranger knows a lot about it too. Let's give them a change to prove themselves."

The red ranger looked around at his team-mates, then nodded. As one they demorphed. A soft smile appeared on Ashley's face as a second TJ, Cassie and Carlos appeared, blue revealed a Justin, but yellow was a girl she didn't recognize.

"Hey, no white, black or orange." Cassie observed.

"And no Ashley." Zhane added.

"Who's Ashley?" The other Carlos asked.

"I am. Ashley Hammond." Ashley replied. "And those are my older twins, Andrew, Aaron and Andrea. Pleased to meet you."

"Whoa, quads." The other TJ said, bringing a smile to Ashley's face.

"I'm Andros. My sister Karone and my best friend Zhane." Andros introduced coming to stand next to Ashley.

"I'm Laura." The girl in yellow replied.

"And I'm Justin." Justin added.

"We know." TJ told him. "We were Turbo rangers until Divatox beat us. When we blasted off into space you decided to stay with your father. I guess Divatox didn't beat you guys here. That was my wish, to know what would have happened if Divatox hadn't."

The other TJ nodded, but it was Justin who replied.

"Blasted off into space? Why didn't you just call on the rest of the League to help?" Justin asked.

"Where we're from, Earth is no active League member, they hardly know anything about space." Andros replied.

"What's the League?" Andrew asked.

"An alliance of planets. Every planet with Power Rangers automatically becomes a member, but since Earth is as 'backwards' as it is, it never participated actively. I wanted to know what would have happened if it had been an active member all along." Ashley answered.

Her team-mates looked at her with surprised expressions.

"What? I had a lot of free time on my hands, remember?"

"Andros?" The other TJ asked.

"Yeah?"

"You're from KO-35, right?"

"Yeah."

"Guys, I think it would be better if we paid the Karovan rangers a visit and try to find our version of the quads." The other TJ told his team-mates.

The other rangers nodded.

"Follow me."

He walked through a door and Ashley's eyes began to sparkle when she saw the shuttle in the hanger they had entered.

"We only use it when we need to go to conferences on Eltar." Laura said. "But I guess we could make an exception."

Justin opened the hatch and motioned them to get in. They did and soon they were on their way to KO-35.

"You know, maybe I'm the only one thinking this is strange, but we've got two TJ's, Cassie's and Carlos', how are we ever going to keep them apart?" Aaron asked. "I mean, if I call TJ there are two people who react."

"Maybe it would be better if you were to call us differently." The other TJ suggested. "Call me Jay or something, most people do anyway."

Ashley saw their TJ shudder at the suggestion.

"I hate being called Jay." He mumbled.

"Call me Sandra. My dad does it all the time." The other Cassie suggested.

"Everybody on the soccer team calls Carlos 'Vargas'." Justin suggested.

"The soccer team?" The other Carlos raised and eyebrow. "Try the whole school."

"That's settled then." Jay said.

"So what did the rest of you wish for?" Laura asked.

"I wanted to know what would have happened if my dad hadn't left when I was three." Cassie answered.

"Our mom, she nearly died while giving birth to the four of us. I wanted to know what happened if she did." Andrew confessed softly.

"I wanted to know how it would have been if Ashley hadn't been different from the rest of us." Aaron said.

"Different?" Sandra asked.

"I was born a Telepath." Ashley replied.

Sandra nodded.

"I wanted to know what happened if we weren't chosen to become rangers." Andrea said.

"I wanted to know how it was if we found Karone earlier." Zhane told, causing Andros to smile a little.

"And I wanted to know if KO-35 would have hold if the other rangers hadn't given up their morphers." Andros smiled.

"There's more behind that wish, isn't there?" Zhane asked.

"Maybe." Was the only thing Andros replied with.

"The story behind my wish is too long to explain and you wouldn't get if without the story." Karone said shyly.

"My wish isn't really that interesting." Carlos grumbled.

"We can't force you to tell us." Justin reminded him.

They sat in silence for the rest of the ride. Then a console bleeped and Jay grinned.

"We're entering the Karovan system. We'll be at KO-35 within five minutes. They've sent us a welcoming transmission, so we're being expected."

Andros and Ashley looked at each other for a moment, both nervous of what they would find.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. I'm redoing the third chapter and up, so updates might be kept to a minimum, due to the fact I've also got to make two reports for school.


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Still not mine. Wish I could say I'm working on it, but I'm not, it costs way too much for me to buy it._

_**Make A Wish!**_

_Summary: Sequel to 'Born To Fly otherwise know as The Freak'. The rangers are offered to make wishes and see what could have been. At first it seems great, until they find out they're stuck and have to find a way back to their own universe._

_**Starlight63**: No need to wait any longer._

_**Jenny**: Well, as said at the end of the prologue, not al wishes came true the way they were asked, but I'm not going to give away anything more._

_**The-power-of-love**: As I promised last night (my time) I'll do my best to help._

_**Arwennicole**: And I love your stories. I really can't wait for the next updates, but since I'm keeping you waiting too, I think it's fair you make me wait._

_**Necroblade**: Thanks you, it's good to be back. As Justin said, they're getting the benefit of the doubt, their identities won't be proven for some chapters. I know that last chapter wasn't the best I've ever written, but when I wrote it I was still getting into the story, the idea is in my head, now the only problem is getting it out. I wonder if beating it out will help. I'll try slamming my head against the wall immediately after putting up this chapter._

_**Jeanka**: If you don't like it, nobody's forcing you to read. No offence. I know it's not the most original idea, but it's my fic and I've never done it before, so I wanted to give it a shot._

_**Gobball**: Here's the next chapter. Hope you didn't have to wait too long._

**Chapter 2**

They followed the other rangers out, sticking together for the first time in a long while. A soft sigh of relieve escaped Ashley's lips when she saw the familiar face of Kin Won. Jay took it on him to explain the situation.

When he finished Kin Won smiled.

"The rangers were called to Eltar, but are due to return tomorrow. You are welcome to stay in the visitors compound and wait for them."

"That would be great, thank you." Jay answered.

"Toynee, could you appoint them some rooms in the visitors compound?"

"Yes, grandfather." The boy replied and Ashley felt a little more at ease as she started to notice some other familiar faces.

They followed Toynee to a close by building. He walked into it and took the lift to the third floor.

"We've got one, two and three beds per room." He told them, turning around and looking at Andros. "I take it you and Zhane will share a room."

Andros gave a court nod, though Ashley saw his eyes shoot at her for a moment.

"We'll share a room with Karone, won't we Ash?" Cassie said.

"Sure." Ashley replied, smiling at Karone and receiving a smile back.

"I'll share with TJ and Aaron, if they likes it or not." Andrew grinned.

"Me, Vargas and Justin will too." Jay offered.

"Me and Laura too." Sandra smiled.

"I don't share rooms with guys." Andrea said defiantly.

"_Not if their name is Carlos, I doubt that goes for any other guy."_ Ashley sent to Andros, Zhane and Karone, careful so no other Telepath would overhear.

She heard Zhane snort softly, Andros quickly inhaled, trying not to laugh and Karone shot her an amused look.

"So two two-bed rooms, three three-bed rooms and two one-bed rooms, got it." Toynee replied.

He walked a little down the hall and pointed out two room.

"Those two rooms both contain two beds, the following rooms all hold three beds and the one-bed rooms are at the end of the hall. Just hold your morpher to the keypad next to the door and it should open. Anything you need can be synthesized by the Synthetron in the room. If there's anything else, just tell the computer."

"Thanks, Toynee." Andros replied.

Toynee nodded and left.

"We better get some sleep, it's going to be dark soon anyway and I don't think they'd like us wandering around." Zhane suggested.

The others nodded and claimed a room.

A few hours later Ashley lay in her in bed, still wide awake. She was tired, but couldn't sleep. The soft breathing of Cassie and Karone told her the two had had no problem falling a sleep.

A familiar presence shifted in the back of her mind and had been for a while now. Deciding to take the risk she reached out to it.

'_Andros?'_

'_You're awake too?' _Came his surprised reply and she let out her breath in relieve.

'_Can't fall asleep.'_ She replied.

'_Me either.'_

'_Something bothering you? I couldn't help but notice your presence was a bit restless.'_

'_I don't know what to expect tomorrow when we meet the Karovan team. I've been wondering how my life would have been if I hadn't met you, but I didn't dare to make it my wish, scared of what I would see, so I changed it into what would have happened if the other Karovan rangers hadn't turned in their morphers. As I expected KO-35 held, but it also means we probably never met and it's just I can't picture my life without you and…'_

'_You're scared of how it would look like, to be happy without me by your side.'_

'_Yeah, I guess that's it.'_

'_I guess we both didn't want to make a wish that appeared to selfish then.'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_I've been wondering how it would have been if I had grown up on KO-35 instead of on Earth, but I didn't want to appear too selfish, so instead I asked how it would have been if Earth was an active part of the League, creating a small change I've grown up on, or at least been to KO-35.'_

'_Still we have to keep in mind two wishes were changed. One couldn't come true completely and one was turned around. We weren't told which wishes those two were and they could very well be ours, we just haven't noticed yet.'_

'_I'd be very surprised if it's mine, for we already know it came true.'_

'_You know very well what I mean.' _Andros told her amused.

'_Yeah, I think I just figured out why I can't sleep.'_

'_Really?'_

'_Yeah, you're not here.'_

'_The others asleep?'_

'_Yes, why?'_

'_There's a balcony at the end of the hallway.'_

Andros' suggestion brought a smile to her face and she quickly sat up.

'_See you there.'_

She got out of bed and walked over to the door as fast and quiet as she could. When she keyed the door open she looked back for a moment to make sure the other two hadn't woken up. Seeing they hadn't her smile brightened and she slipped into the hallway, not caring she was barefoot, in synthesized sweatpants and a tank top or that her hair was tussled. All she wanted right now was to feel Andros' arms around her again, if only for a few minutes.

Her smile brightened when she stepped onto the balcony. Andros stood there, leaning on the railing, staring off into the starry sky, not looking any more presentable than her. Quietly she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and leaning against him.

"Hey." She greeted quietly.

"Hey." He replied, straightening and turning around, wrapping his arms around her.

She leaned into his embrace, resting her head against his chest and listening to his heartbeat. He started stroking her hair and kissed the top of her head. For a few moments they were quiet and just stood there.

"You're beautiful, you know." Andros whispered.

Ashley giggled, pulling away from his embrace and leaning against the railing as he had done minutes ago. Andros went to stand next to her, staring out over the city.

"The view is breathtaking." Ashley told him.

"Not as breathtaking as you." Andros replied, causing her to giggle again and look at him.

"Or you, but still breathtaking." She smiled, tucking a lose strand of hair behind his ear.

He caught her hand and kissed her fingers, causing her eyes to start sparkling. The she turned to look at the city again and pointed to a half sphere building.

"What's that? I don't remember that being on our KO-35."

Andros heard swelled when she called his home planet, their KO-35 and his smile was obvious in his reply.

"That's the ranger dome. It was the first building to be destroyed and it's still being rebuild right now."

"Ranger dome?"

"Think Turbo Chamber, only bigger. The rangers all have a bedroom there, if duty keeps them there for long. There are also guest quarters for visiting rangers." He knew Ashley was opening her mouth to ask the obvious question. "We aren't there because a) Kin Won has no right to appoint rangers to a room in there and b) they're still not sure of our identities yet, for all they know we could be working for Dark Spector."

He saw Ashley nod from the corner of his eye and continued.

"There are also a work-out room, Simudeck, mess hall, a control-room and a lot of other places I have no clue of what they are used for."

Ashley sniggered beside him. For the longest time she pointed out buildings and he told what they were. When they could hardly keep their eyes open anymore, they decided to return to bed, stealing a goodnight kiss before entering their rooms and finally falling to sleep.

**Next morning**

"Wake up, Andros! No rest for the weary." Zhane's voice boomed in his ear.

Andros turned and pulled his pillow over his head.

"Let me sleep." He muttered.

"Nope, if you wanted to sleep you should have done it last night and not sneak out to meet Ash." Zhane replied cheery.

"I thought you were asleep." Andros groaned.

"I was, until you shut the door behind you." Zhane grinned.

"How are you so sure it was Ashley I went to meet?" Andros said, sitting up and stretching, knowing his friend wasn't going to let him sleep.

"Because the door next to us opened and closed a minute later and I doubt you got time to set up a meeting with Cassie, since we all were together until we went into our rooms and Karone, well, I don't think she could have held your attention that long, besides, I could still feel her presence in that room."

"Okay, okay, point taken. I'm up alright."

Zhane smirked at him and Andros couldn't resist slamming his pillow into his friends face.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Zhane protested and Andros laughed.

**Somewhere else**

Another Andros woke up and smiled at the girl in his arms. She was still fast asleep, curled up against his bare chest. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was.

He and the others had met her at school when they were three and had been instant friends. At the age of twelve they had truly found each other and became a couple and at the age of sixteen, he almost seventeen, they had become lovers.

Nobody had ever protested or even been surprised about it. It was quite common for rangers to find love at an early age. It might have helped they had had sleepovers since they met, but back then she mostly shared a room with Karone or Zeyah, until Karone was kidnapped, leaving Zeyah to be the one to mainly share her room. Not that the pink ranger minded. The two girls couldn't be more different, Zeyah being more of a tomboy, but were great friends, kinda like him and Zhane.

When she was thirteen, on one of her many sleepovers, she would have been sleeping on a stretcher in his room, but had ended up in his bed with him because nightmares had been plaguing her. Ever since that night he shared his bed at sleepovers.

She sifted a little and his smile widened and he brushed a few stray hairs away from her eye. She sifted again, but to his relieve didn't wake up. He loved watching her sleep. She was beautiful and when she was asleep she always had a peaceful expression on her face. When she was awake she never seem to run out of adrenaline and he was the only one she would calm down with if he wanted her to.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. (Why am I still asking? You'll do it without the request too. Oh well.)


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Still not mine. Wish I could say I'm working on it, but I'm not, it costs way too much for me to buy it. I do own Toynee, Eyn, Zeyah, Liaum, Andrew, Aaron, Andrea and any other character you don't recognize from the original series. If not, I'll let you know._

_**Make A Wish!**_

_Summary: Sequel to 'Born To Fly otherwise know as The Freak'. The rangers are offered to make wishes and see what could have been. At first it seems great, until they find out they're stuck and have to find a way back to their own universe._

_**Arwennicole**: The other Andros is the Andros from the dimension my rangers are trapped in. I'll try to update as soon as I can._

_**Necroblade**: As I said, it's good to be back. I've been able to keep my self from banging my head against the wall, but I might be tempted to do it later. You apologized for you last review: DON'T. I didn't take offence and I didn't mean to appear that way. I wasn't totally happy with the chapter either, but redoing that one two would have been a little bit too much work and I was afraid it would only become worse. I actually don't know where I'm going to take this story, but I promise there's going to be a lot of Andros and Ashley interaction in it._

_**The-power-of-love**: You don't have to wait too long. I'm finally beginning to see the light when it comes to this story._

_**Jenny**: A long review and the promise of a new chapter. I can't see how this could get any better. I'm not going to go in on your guesses, that would be telling, but I promise you'll find out if you're right soon enough. The girl the other Andros woke up with? Maybe it's Ashley, maybe it's not. Who knows? I do, good point and so does my friend Sha (a.k.a. the-power-of-love), but besides us, no one know until I plan to reveal the girl's identity, but if you're sharp, you'll find out sooner than when it's actually said straight out in the story itself._

_**Angel-of-light91**: I could use a few hits to my head to get this story out and who ever said Ashley is on KO-35? I know I didn't._

_**Gobball**: I am planning to do just that, don't you worry._

**Chapter 3**

When Toynee had come to take them to the mess hall of the visitors' compound, Cassie and Karone had just gotten Ashley out of bed. Karone had offered to wait for Ashley and now the two of them were making their way to join the others, with directions from a helpful Andros and a not so helpful Zhane.

"I hate being the last to come into a room, everybody is always staring at you and everything." Ashley complained.

"It's your own fault. You shouldn't have stayed up that late last night." Karone laughed.

"How do you know?" Ashley asked.

"I woke up because I needed to go to the bathroom and your bed was empty." Karone told her.

"Oh." Ashley replied.

"Where were you anyway?"

"Balcony at the end of the hall." Ashley told her. "Andros couldn't sleep either and suggested to not be able to sleep there together."

"Don't worry. I won't tell, but Zhane…"

"He noticed too?" Ashley groaned.

"Closing door woke him up. Sorry, Ash, the two of you were busted."

Ashley made a face at her, but didn't reply as they walked into the mess hall.

'_One word and you're dead, Zhane.'_ She quickly told the silver ranger, making sure Andros and Karone overheard.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Zhane greeted with an innocent face.

"Morning." Ashley replied. "Move."

Zhane moved aside to give her and Karone room to sit between him and Andros. Ashley sat down next to Zhane and let Karone sit next to Andros. It had been a silent agreement between her and Andros since they arrived here, that until they knew where the Andros and Ashley of this demission stood, their relationship would be private. The other rangers seemed to understand and didn't comment.

Ashley and Karone quickly wolfed down some breakfast and finished not a minute too soon, because when Karone swallowed her last bite Kin Won entered with the news the rangers had arrived at KO-35 last night.

They got up and followed Kin Won to the town's main square. By the fountain in the middle stood three figures in Astro-uniforms, two boys and one girl. The girl had short blondish hair with red highlights, they couldn't see her eyes since her back was turned to them. She appeared to be an inch or two shorter than Cassie. The boy in blue had short dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He was the tallest of them, slightly taller than Zhane. The boy in black also had dark hair, if it was very dark brown or black, they couldn't tell. His hair was short too, but long enough to fall into his eyes, which were light grey and he was about the same height as Andros. He laughed at something the girl had said. When they noticed the group approaching they did nothing to look more official.

"Kin Won, long time no see." The boy in black called. "I take it these are our visitors."

"No, Liaum. They're minions sent by Dark Spector to infiltrate our team and find out our secret to victory." The girl joked.

"He doesn't have to, it's public knowledge that's because we have two sugar-high rangers in our team and they don't need sugar to get sugar-high." The boy in blue grinned.

"Eyn, where are the other rangers?" Kin Won asked, addressing the boy in blue.

"They didn't think this was important enough to show up with the whole team, so two went to welcome the planetary defence from their practise flight and two went to the ranger dome to see if there were any messages we missed." Eyn replied, grin not fading. "Don't know how they split up, though."

"You're being intentionally difficult, Eyn." The girl accused.

Ashley saw Andros and Zhane exchange grins, obviously this was pretty normal to them.

"I'm Zeyah, by the way." The girl introduce, addressing them, then turning to Kin Won. "The other rangers are at the planetary defence to get the new flight schedule and see if we can join a practice flight today. We could go to them if you want."

"Their identities." Kin Won replied.

"Well, if they're not who they say they are, then they are definitely good at making their Telepathic presences appear to be who they say they are." Zeyah replied. "The others we'll just have to take their word for."

Kin Won nodded.

"Lead the way." Kin Won told them.

"Toy." Eyn motioned and Toynee jointed them.

As they lead the way to the hanger from where the PDF (Planetary Defence Force) launched, the four of them talked quietly. When they reached the hanger they needed to wait before they could enter because a wing was just returning.

They waited for the clear sign. Ashley nerves were growing with each passing moment and she used the time to look around.

The hanger was located at the edge of town. The hanger doors were facing away from town to open plains and crop fields and beyond them she could see the beginnings of a forest.

A hand on her shoulder startled her.

"Come on." Cassie said softly. "We can go in."

"I was just enjoying the view." Ashley smiled at her.

"Can't blame you." Cassie replied.

They entered the hanger and Ashley's breath got caught in her throat. The hanger was huge. On both sides were grey jetfighters lined up. Against the back wall under a skybox, probably the flight control room, stood seven fighters, one silver, one purple, one red, one yellow, one blue, one pink and one black, in that order.

Through the glass of the 'skybox' they saw two figures talking to the wing's ground-commander. Even from this distance the distinct blond hair, characterizing Zhane was easy to make out.

They followed the three Karovan rangers in the direction of the control room. The closer they came to the control room the more holes were found in the rows of jetfighters.

"They're still out." Zeyah said when she caught Ashley look at the open spaces.

Ashley looked at her and nodded.

"I figured something like that." She replied with a soft smile.

Zeyah returned the smile. Something inside her was put at ease by the other girl's smile. Just then they reached the bottom of a stair leading up to the skybox. The door at the top of the stair slid open.

"Thank you very much, Naois. We'll let you know which wing we'll join." Zhane's voice said as he appeared at the top of the stairs.

He paused when he noticed the group of people below him. He raised an eyebrow and locked eyes with Eyn. Something must have passed between them, for Zhane's smile returned and he started down the stairs. A girl with a purple Astro Uniform, much like the one they had given Karone, followed him.

Ashley heard Andros' soft but sharp intake of breath beside her and she did a double take on the girl. Her eyes grew wide when she recognized Karone. Her hair was longer than their Karone's and something about her seemed different, but they were still the same.

"Purple?" Zhane asked, when his and Karone's counterparts reached the end of the stairs.

"Something wrong with that?" The other Karone asked indignant.

"No, it's just that where we're from you were suppose to be the yellow ranger." Zhane shrugged.

"Same here, but when I returned from being kidnapped, there was a new yellow ranger and I had no intention of ripping her away from the team, so a purple morpher was made for me." The girl explained.

"You're telling me Andros actually let someone other than you take on the Yellow Astro Morpher? No way." Zhane argued.

"She grew up with us, we've know her almost all our lives." His counterpart explained. "And that she was there when Karone got kidnapped might have worked in her favour too."

"She almost got kidnapped too, remember?" Zeyah said softly, shuddering at the memory. "And nearly died afterwards."

"What!" Andros exclaimed, before quickly putting a hand over his mouth.

Eyn shrugged.

"Darkonda isn't really the most hygiene monster around. Our yellow ranger bit his hand to get free when he grabbed her, but she got sick because of all the bacteria living on Darkonda's skin. She almost didn't make it. Back then we were already best friends with her and we're still thankful she pulled through."

"Speaking of her and Andros, where are they?" Liaum asked.

"They said they were going to the Ranger Dome to see if there were any message, but with those two, you never know." Karone replied.

"Ranger Dome." Zhane said, apparently not having paid attention to Karone's answer. "There was an urgent call from Eltar they're answering right now."

"And then you go an bother them, great move Zhane." Eyn teased. "Let's go to the Dome, before you come up with more brilliant ideas."

"Can't." Zeyah cut in, pointing to the hanger doors.

Red lights was burning above and beside them and only moments later jetfighters streamed in. When all fighters seemed to be in and the lights turned green again, they started to walk to the doors.

Pilots were coming from between the small spaceships, taking of their helmets. Ashley stopped dead in her tracks when she caught sight of four of the pilots' faces. She felt the others stop two and knew they were, just like her, staring. For all logic in her mind, this was impossible.

A/N: Cliffy, hope you liked it. Please review.


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Still not mine. Wish I could say I'm working on it, but I'm not, it costs way too much for me to buy it. I do own Toynee, Eyn, Zeyah, Liaum, Andrew, Aaron, Andrea and any other character you don't recognize from the original series. If not, I'll let you know._

_**Make A Wish!**_

_Summary: Sequel to 'Born To Fly otherwise know as The Freak'. The rangers are offered to make wishes and see what could have been. At first it seems great, until they find out they're stuck and have to find a way back to their own universe._

_**Necroblade**: Karone the yellow ranger? How can see be two colours at once? She's already the purple ranger, so sorry, that's wrong. The identity of the yellow ranger won't be revealed with so many words until the next chapter, but you might be able to guess after reading this chapter. I'll try to refrain from bagging my head against the wall, but it's really tempting, maybe I'll do it after finishing this story._

_**The-power-of-love**: Hope you didn't need to wait too long. :grins:_

_**Jenny**: I am so sorry I never reacted on your offer, I guess it kinda slipped my mind. I've tried to work with a beta-reader many times, but it never quite worked out (my fault I'm sure), but I'll give it another shot. I'll sent you the other chapters I've got finished, but please, don't let me miss your wonderful reviews because of it. :grins: As for Andrea being yellow ranger and with Andros:gag: Sorry, but that's the most horrible idea I've ever heard, especially since whoever is Andros' girlfriend here, she's his lover too and when I say lover, I mean lover in every meaning of the word._

_**Starlight63**: How dare I leave you with a cliff hanger? Well, just as easy as I'm doing it again now. :very childishly sticks out her tongue:_

_**Jeanka**: Apology excepted, I know how it is to have a bad day. Glad to have you back. I'll solve the problem of who's talking soon like I already did for Jay, TJ, Vargas, Carlos, Sandra and Cassie, but right now it's mostly the rangers of the other dimension talking. _

**Chapter 4**

The only girl of the four pilots crocked her head a little to the right and regarded them thoughtfully.

"Am I seeing double?" She asked, looking at the other three.

"They're from another dimension." Eyn explained.

"Well, in that case. I'm Andrea Hammond and these are my older brothers Jeff, Andrew and Aaron, but I guess you already knew that." The girl smiled brightly.

Non of the four seemed to look like the older siblings Ashley knew from her dimension and yet they did. Where her own brothers and sister had dark brown hair, these four had brown hair which was a few shades lighter and the other Andrea's eyes sparkled with a light Ashley had never seen before in the eyes of her sister.

Ashley let her eyes slide shut. This was too much to take in. Her older siblings were on KO-35, meaning she was probably here too, meaning there was a big change she had met Andros after all.

"I had to be a bother, but who's Andrew and who's Aaron, between the same cloths, hair, eyes and what not, I can't honestly say I see a difference between the two. How do you keep them apart anyway?" TJ asked.

"Aaron's on the right, Andrew's on the left." Ashley surprised herself by answering and her eyes flew back open.

The others were staring at her.

"Where did that come from?" Cassie asked.

"I don't know." Ashley whispered.

"If I tell you everyone on KO-35 can keep us apart, but nobody on Earth can except our grandmother, does that help?" Andrew asked.

"Telepathy." Andros muttered.

"Yeah, we moved her early enough in our lives for us to catch on quick enough." Aaron smiled.

After those words Ashley suddenly noticed the four new fires burning in her mind.

"Why didn't I notice them before?" She asked, turning to her Karovan friends.

"Even non-Telepaths have a telepathic presence, but you don't notice them until they become actual Telepaths." Zhane explained.

Ashley nodded and turned back to her siblings from this dimension, just as Eyn spoke again.

"We're going to the Ranger Dome to check some things out and everything, you want to join since three of you have a double appearing here too?"

"Sure." Jeff replied. "It's not as if we have anything else to do."

"Besides cleaning up the house." Andrea muttered, causing the rangers to grin.

"Tell me something that's new." Zhane joked.

"Let's go, before a new wing launches." Zeyah urged.

**Later at the Ranger Dome**

"Wow, it's big." Cassie breathed.

"Glad you like it." Liaum smiled.

They entered the dome through a big hanger door. Glancing around Ashley noticed the hanger, or whatever it was, was empty except for five coloured motors.

"Hey, I thought Zhane's silver cycle was unique."

The others followed her gaze and Zhane laughed.

"It is. The others are jet-cycles. They look the same, but aren't fit for battle and can't turn into Galaxy Gliders."

"You forget everyone can get one." Eyn put in.

"And they're the greatest toys in the whole universe." Liaum grinned.

"Boys." Zeyah sighed. "Only live for speed and big guns."

"You do know you're talking about yourself too, right, Zee?" Karone asked.

"Of course." Zeyah smiled happily. "But then again, who of us don't like the speed of those things?"

"I know I don't." Karone replied.

"Not if you don't get a ride." Zeyah corrected.

"Come on, we don't want to keep our fearless waiting, now do we?" Zhane asked.

"Fearless?" Liaum chocked. "I can think of at least two people who's wraith he has no intention to get turned on him."

"Zhane's right you know. We better get going." Eyn cut in, suddenly serious. "Especially if we want to make that identity confirmation official."

They all nodded, but as they walked on, Ashley couldn't help but notice the helmets hanging on either side of the red cycle's handlebar, one red, one yellow.

All too soon they walked into a very large half circular room.

"Welcome to the control room." Liaum grinned.

"Oh wow." Justin left the group and started to walk around the room, studying the consoles and everything. "This is so cool."

Eyn walked over to him to explain a few things, Vargas hot on Eyn's heels.

"I wish our Turbo Chamber was this nice." Jay muttered.

Ashley let her eyes wander around the room, wonder in her eyes. Then her eyes settled on a figure standing near the right corner of the room. He looked strangely out of place in his lose black pants and what looked like a long sleeved red tunic. His two coloured stripped hair seemed to be still damp, indicating he just came out of the shower or something. He didn't seem to have noticed their arrival at all.

Karone pulled the datapad Zhane had been holding out of his hands and walked over to the boy. Tossing the datapad in front of him, she hopped onto the console next to him.

"That's the flight schedule from the PDF and we've brought some visitors." She told him.

The boy looked up at her.

"You think I didn't notice?" Humour was clear in his voice. "And Zhane already informed me of what was going on."

"When doesn't he?" Karone smiled.

"Hey, why are you dressed casual while we're in uniform?" Zhane asked indignantly.

"Maybe because I actually remembered we wouldn't be on the Megaship all day anymore?" Andros replied, turning around and smirking at his friend.

Ashley took a good look at him. She had been right about his shirt being a tunic, but not one she was used to. It seemed to be like a jacket, the right part was stitched to the fabric on the persons left side and though she couldn't see how the left part was attached, she figured it was the same as on the right. It fell loosely around his torso, creating a v-neck that reached halfway down his chest. Beneath the tunic he was wearing a white shirt and though Zhane had called it casual, the tunic bore the Karovan Ranger mark on the same place as the uniform jackets. His locket was clearly visible, resting against his shirt and only now did she notice Karone's was resting against her shirt too, but a small fragment of some other charm hang slightly hidden behind it on the same necklace.

A quick glance at their own Andros and Karone told her keeping them apart wouldn't be to hard at the moment. The two wore their lockets, but it seemed to be an unspoken agreement to keep them underneath their shirts.

"Where's…" Zeyah started.

"Secondary control room." Andros said before she could finish her question. "Something about that call from Eltar wasn't allowed to be overheard. Not wanting to get anyone worried for nothing or something."

"Let me guess, there's a 'Do not disturb'-sign on the doors to it, right?" Aaron joked.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you spent to much time on Earth." Zhane put in.

Suddenly a beeping noise emitted from Andrea's pocket of her flight jacket. She pulled out a miniature datapad.

"Damn, I forgot. I'm sorry, but I have to go. I promised Earinnain I'd meet her after flight practise."

"That's okay." Andros assured her, then shooting a look in their direction. "Just come back here when you can, since you have a second from that other dimension too."

"That's Eyn's reason for dragging us here." Andrea laughed and started to walk out the door, when she ran into somebody.

"HEY, watch it!" The indignant exclamation rang through the control room and the voice seemed strangely familiar.

All heads shot in the direction of the door. The girl standing in front of Andrea had shoulder-length light brown, almost blond, hair. She was wearing the same kind of loose black pants, white shirt and tunic as Andros, only her tunic was yellow and like Andros, her hair was damp too. Resting against her shirt was a third of a broken circle hanging line a charm on a necklace. The clothes looked uncomfortably normal on her, even though they were clearly native Karovan where the girl was clearly not.

Between the bright smile and sparkling eyes, the girls identity wasn't hard to determine, but that didn't mean they had to believe it.

A/N: Another cliffy. Hope you liked it anyway. Please review.


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Still not mine. Wish I could say I'm working on it, but I'm not, it costs way too much for me to buy it. I do own Toynee, Eyn, Zeyah, Liaum, Andrew, Aaron, Andrea and any other character you don't recognize from the original series. If not, I'll let you know._

_**Make A Wish!**_

_Summary: Sequel to 'Born To Fly otherwise know as The Freak'. The rangers are offered to make wishes and see what could have been. At first it seems great, until they find out they're stuck and have to find a way back to their own universe._

_**Jenny**: Thanks for beta-reading. You did a great job. Will you still review:pouts and puts on her best puppy dog look: You'll find out if your right about your guesses soon, I promise._

_**Firehunter**: I always update soon, don't you worry. I'll leave a warning if I can't update the next day._

_**Necroblade**: You don't have to worry, there aren't going to be new people for a while and if they do happen to pop up, I'll make sure to have a chard ready for if it gets too confusing, sometimes even I need the help of such a chard to keep track. Your conclusion is very interesting and you'll find out if you're right or not here, but I never said Andros and Ashley are soul-mates, so for all you know Ashley could be the yellow ranger, but the girl he woke up with is an entirely different girl._

_**Arwennicole**: Really? I haven't said who that girl is yet? Maybe she isn't Ashley. I know if she is or not, but are you so very sure of that? Read and find out if you're right._

_**Starlight63**: Read and find out._

_**The-power-of-love**: Of course I'll update soon._

**Chapter 5**

All they could do was stare at the girl standing in front of Andrea. She glanced around the control room for a moment before brushing passed Andrea and entering the control room, walking over to Andros and Karone.

"What did Eltar want?" Karone asked the girl as she hopped onto the console next to her.

"They say they detected a trans dimensional shift. If I'm right, their presence here was caused by that." The girl replied, nodding in the direction of the group of staring rangers.

"No way in hell." Andrea muttered. "This is so unfair."

"What is unfair?" The girl asked, but Andrea shot her a foul look and didn't answer, clearly startling the other.

"We came here because of a set of wishes we were allowed to make." Ashley decided to explain. "Andrea wished to know how it would have been if non of us four had become a ranger. We were warned that one wish was not to come true completely and one was turned around, guess she didn't take notice one of those two wishes could have been hers."

A smile spread across the girls face.

"Why do you always have to be different from us?" Andrea demanded suddenly. "Why can't you be just like us for once?"

"I think that's because even though you're quads, you're still all individuals… If you hadn't noticed." The girl replied.

"I wasn't asking you." Andrea snapped.

"Am I missing something here?"

Ashley shifted nervously.

"She's a Telepath." Andrew cut it. "The other three aren't, like us before we moved to KO-35 and you must remember how jealous Andrea was when we had a hard time learning, while you could join in any game you wanted already. And since they never learned…"

"Andrea's jealousy never faded." The girl finished, smiling and turned back to Andrea. "Get over it."

"Ash, will you be at home tonight?"

The girl turned her head in the direction of her own twin.

"Do I dare?"

"Probably not." Andrea grinned. "Well, I'm running late. See you later."

With that she disappeared out of the control room and everyone turned their attention back on the visitors.

"I think we're going to have a name problem." Liaum observed.

"We took care of ours already." Jay replied. "Vargas, Sandra and Jay."

"You're the Turbo Team from Earth, right?" Zhane asked and Jay nodded.

"Call me Dawn." Ashley put in.

"And me Daniel or just call telepathically, which ever is more convenient." Andrew grinned.

"Don't think I'm going along with that." Aaron suddenly protested and Ashley noticed her brother shudder next to her.

"You'd better, or I'll make it an order." Dawn grinned.

"Sometime I do hate you being a ranger, you know." Aaron muttered. "But if you put it that way, I don't think I have any other choice, do I?"

"Good boy." Dawn grinned and turned back to the visiting rangers. "You can call him Darien."

"I'm glad we're not the once having to take on different names." Aaron muttered softly, but it drifted through the whole control room.

"I guess you're not the only one not liking your middle name, Dar." Dawn teased, it was obvious her team mates were trying not to laugh.

"Does that mean we have to call Andrea Deana?" Ashley asked innocently, seeing her twin glare daggers at her from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, don't worry she doesn't mind as much as your Andrea seems to." Dawn grinned.

"We learned not to pay too much attention to her." Ashley shrugged.

"You'll have to tell me all about your dimension." Dawn insisted.

"Only if you do the same." Ashley replied.

It was strange talking to yourself, though it helped a lot Dawn didn't look that much like her.

"Mind if I keep some parts out?" The other girl asked, suddenly a bit uncomfortable.

"If you don't mind me doing the same."

Dawn's relieve was obvious and she turned her attention back from being focused only on her counterpart.

"Four down, three to go." She said to no one in particular.

"How so how are we going to call Karone?" Zhane asked.

"Everyone who dares to start name calling my sister is history." Andros threatened, knowing perfectly well what his team mates were up to.

"Spoil sport." Zhane accused.

"Asty." Karone said determinedly.

Andros' head shot up at that. Only now did it register he had turned his attention back to the console he had been working on, occasionally turning his attention to the datapad Karone had given him.

"You sure?" He asked uncertainly.

Asty nodded.

"I can handle it."

Andros nodded and turned back to his work.

"Now Zhane." Daniel said.

"Call Zhane meatball." Dawn suggested.

"Blondie." Asty helped.

"Show-off." Zeyah put in.

"Big head." Andros said not turning away from the console.

"No, air head." Eyn grinned.

"Ha ha, how nice." Zhane grumbled.

"Come on bro, you know we're just joking." Dawn said, jumping of the console and walking over to him to pat his shoulder.

"Pain in the ass." Liaum said lightly.

"If I need to pick, it would be meatball." Zhane muttered, just load enough to be heard.

"Alright." Andros replied. "Meathead."

"Damn, I didn't think you'd hear that." Zhane exclaimed, screwing up his face to show his dislike.

"That leaves Andros." Asty said, swerving the attention away from Meatball.

"How 'bout calling Andros Andy?" Darien suggested.

"Gag." Dawn replied, faking throwing up.

"Skunk-boy." Zhane grinned, his pouting-act forgotten.

"In your dreams." Andros shot back.

"Why not Dros?" Ashley suggested. "We're pretty much used to using that."

"Now that's someone I can work with." Dros approved.

**Hours later**

The Karovan rangers had joined the last wing of the day for a practise flight and when they had returned, they had gone almost straight to bed. There had been some talking in front of her door, but that had been some time ago.

It was the second day in a row she would have to sleep in an empty bed, but this time the room was empty too. She had gotten so used to Andros' arms around her when she drifted to sleep, their absence was unsettling.

She had been tempted to call Andros and catch a few minutes alone with him before trying to sleep again, but his presence in her mind was dim and steady, indicating he was asleep already and she didn't want to wake him.

Sighing she decided it was no use. She pushed the covers away from her and left the room that had been appointed to her. Looking around the hallway for a few seconds, she decided to go to the control room and look around for a while, it was sure not to bother anyone.

She had expected the control room to be empty and it surprised her when it wasn't. Dawn turned away from the consol she had been studying the moment she entered.

"Hey, couldn't sleep?"

Ashley shook her head, a bit embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I can understand it takes some time getting used to the surroundings and having a double walking around."

"I hope I didn't disturb you." Ashley replied.

"Nah, couldn't sleep either, just trying to keep busy with pointless things." Dawn replied.

Ashley nodded.

"You can help if you want." Dawn suggested. "Or we could use this time to keep those promises."

"I'd like that. Growing up on KO-35 must have been great."

"I don't think you'll say that once I've told you how it was."

"Trust me, it takes a lot to make me take those words back and once I told my story, you'll have to agree."

"Well, see. How 'bout you go first."

"Okay."

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Still not mine. Wish I could say I'm working on it, but I'm not, it costs way too much for me to buy it. I do own Toynee, Eyn, Zeyah, Liaum, Andrew, Aaron, Andrea and any other character you don't recognize from the original series. If not, I'll let you know._

_**Make A Wish!**_

_Summary: Sequel to 'Born To Fly otherwise know as The Freak'. The rangers are offered to make wishes and see what could have been. At first it seems great, until they find out they're stuck and have to find a way back to their own universe._

_**Jeanka**: The other Zhane was talking. From now on the difference will be more clear; Meatball and Zhane. Sorry, couldn't think of a better name. As for your other review. Here's more_

_**Jenny**: Yay, you reviewed! I disagree with beta-reading taking the suspense out of the story. You just get to know what's going on a little sooner, but like every one else, you do need to wait for the next chapter to be finished. :smiles sweetly:_

_**Arwennicole: **That's okay, I'll wait. I know how hard it is to write when you're busy._

_**Starlight63**: Here's the first part of Dawn's life on KO-35. Hope you like it._

_**Necroblade**: I'll try to keep remembering that. The quads presence on KO-35 will be explained in this chapter. Maybe Andrea does need to see a shrink, but I'm sorry to say I'm not planning to let her get over her grudge any time soon, or ever, haven't decided between those two yet. Don't know where I'm going to take this story either. The only thing I do know is that Zordon's energy wave sent them here, belated and they have to find their own way back, finding out what's meant to be and what's not along the way._

**Chapter 6**

It didn't take Ashley long to tell Dawn her story carefully keeping all parts that would hint on her relationship with Andros out and now the other girl looked at her with wide eyes.

"You're right, my life sounds a lot better right now. I don't think I could have put up with that."

Ashley smiled a little.

"Now it's your turn."

"I must worn you, I don't remember a lot about my life on Earth."

"That's okay."

"Alright, I guess it all starts when we were born. Something was wrong even during mom's pregnancy and while she was giving birth her kidneys failed amongst other things. She died before I was born and they doctors almost weren't able to safe me. I spent weeks in a incubator, but, as you can see, I pulled through."

"Like you did when you bit Darkonda." Ashley grinned before answering the unspoken question, written on Dawn's face. "Zhane and Eyn already told me that part."

Dawn nodded and smiled too.

"I live to scare my family. Anyway, after a month or two I was finally allowed to go home. Most of the next three years we lived with our grandparents, because between dad's job and raising five children on his own, he could use some help, especially since one child was a Telepath, giving more trouble than the other four combined."

Ashley sniggered.

"We were three when dad got offered a job here on KO-35 and it was a welcome break. Angel Grove reminded him a lot of our mother and he decided a change of scenery would be good for all of us. Here his job offered him more time with us then his job on Earth and so we moved. In the back of his mind he also knew there was no better place for me to learn how to control my telepathy and telekinesis and as a welcome side effect, the others would learn it too. After moving dad got the first week off so he could get us settled in, but we went to school the day after arriving, so he wouldn't have to watch us while unpacking and everything.

The neighbours offered to help decorate and everything, so getting settled in went quicker than he had expected and the same can be said about the good it did sending us to school immediately."

Dawn took a deep breath and continued.

"The first day was overwhelming to say the least. Since I hadn't really learned how to block telepathic presences yet, it made me pull back inside myself, making me appear shy. Daniel, Darien and Deana didn't have that problem and were sucked into three different groups of friends very easily even before class started. When we were introduced to the class and told to take a seat, they joined their friends, forgetting about me. I can never be more thankful for that, because the teacher ended up appointing me a place when I didn't seem to be willing to pick one myself. Of all the empty places she could have put me, she decided I was to take the single empty place at one of the tables. The five kids at the table pretty much ignored me for the whole morning, but then came recess. All the other kids ran outside when the ball rang, my twins included, but I trailed behind a bit lonely. Outside, the kids from my table were joined by a second girl and were playing with a telekinesis ball. Someone must have pushed it a bit too hard and it went flying in my direction. In sheer panic I stopped it telekinetically and that caught their attention. One of the girls came over, introducing herself as Zeyah and asked if I was that new kid from their table. I only nodded and she asked if I wanted to join their game."

"Let me guess, you did and became great friends." Ashley cut in.

"Yeah, the rest of the day at school passed in a blur after that, all I know is that it instantly clicked between me and the others and when dad came to collect us they asked if I could come play with them. Dad didn't see a problem and I spent all my time after school playing with them, day after day. Soon playing turned into staying for dinner and dinner turned into sleepovers. Then came the day Karone was kidnapped."

Dawn paused for a moment.

"We were going to play in the park, all of us, I don't remember why the others weren't able to come, but I do know Zhane was sick that day. The three of us didn't let it spoil our fun and we went anyway. Later, we wished we hadn't for Karone got kidnapped and I again nearly lost my life. Both me and Andros blamed ourselves for what happened to Karone and when we found out the other felt that way we were able to erase each other's guild. Me and Andros have been close ever since."

Dawn shifted a little uncomfortably, but quickly shrugged it of and continued.

"Not much later the others started their ranger training, but most ways of training were in game form and because I was so used to playing with them, I joined them. Over the years the training got more and more intense, but I didn't let it get me down and joined them time and time again. Then we turned eleven and KO-35 was in danger of being attacked. The others got their morphers and went into battle. KO-35 held, but it's rangers lost their battle. All their training had consisted of fighting with six rangers, but in reality they were fighting with only five. The yellow morpher was Karone's and so it was in the hands of Andros' parents. They were the once to come up with an idea. First they went to Kin Won to see what he thought of it. He was glad with the simple solution nobody seemed to have seen before. Then my dad was asked about it. He was reluctant, but agreed. The rangers weren't told anything and when I didn't come to school one day and they were called away. They thought I was sick and there was another attack."

_**Flashback**_

"_What's going on?" Andros demanded when they walked into the control room._

"_Nothing." His father told him._

"_Then why were we called away from school?" Zeyah asked._

"_We all know your first battle didn't go so well…" Andros' father began._

"_That's an understatement." Zhane muttered._

"_And we didn't understand why. You were trained well enough to have been able to handle the situation…"_

"_Obviously not well enough." Andros grimaced._

"_That's where you're wrong, Andros. You were trained well enough, but you were trained to fight with six rangers not five." His mother contradicted him._

"_So?" Eyn asked. "It shouldn't be too different and it's not as if we can make a sixth ranger appear out of thin air. I don't see anyone going through the training fast enough to be able to join us soon."_

"_And even if there was, there's no way we'll let them have Karone's morpher." Liaum put in._

"_Actually, there is someone capable of joining the team without any protest from you." Andros' mother continued._

"_Really?" The rangers asked, eyes wide._

_The other door to the control room slide open, revealing Zhane's mother. She entered and was followed by a nervous young girl in yellow._

"_Ash? What are you doing here?" Andros asked._

_The girl looked up and some of her nerves faded._

"_I don't know. I was asked to come here, but nobody told me anything about why."_

"_Ashley." Andros' father spoke. "You've been friends with our children for years and joined in every game they played, unknowingly also following ranger training along the way. Karone was to become the yellow ranger, but since she isn't here and the ranger training consisted learning to fight with six rangers…"_

_He pulled the yellow morpher from his pocket._

"_Will you join them and complete their team as yellow ranger?"_

_The young rangers quickly looked at each other and smiled. They hadn't even though of their Earth friend being able to join._

"_I-I can't. It's Karone's morpher and Karone was one of my best friends. I don't want to betray her by taking it." Ashley's eyes shore with a light of determination when she said those words, crushing all hopes of the team ever getting a yellow ranger._

"_Ash." Andros' voice was soft, but still clearly audible. "You won't betray Karone by taking on that morpher, if anything, you would be doing her a favour. You could give it to her the moment she returns, but we need a sixth ranger. I'm sure Karone wouldn't mind. Please, you're the only one who can help us."_

_Ashley's eyes met Andros'._

"_Really?"_

_Andros nodded. Ashley swallowed and reached out her hand to the offered morpher. She touched it gently, before wrapping her hand around it. The moment in was in her hand alone she felt a strange kind of energy run through her. She turned her eyes back to her friends and smiled._

"_Welcome to the team, Ash." Zeyah grinned._

_**End flashback**_

Dawn watched Ashley yawn.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, I think the night is catching up on me." Ashley replied.

Dawn nodded.

"Want me to tell the rest later."

"Does sound like a smart idea, doesn't it?" Ashley smiled slightly.

Dawn got up and Ashley followed. They said goodbye at the door to Dawn's room. Ashley walked on just a short distance and entered 'her' room. Crashing on the bed, sleep soon took over.

A/N: Hope you liked it. A thanks to jenny for beta-reading. Please review.


	8. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Still not mine. Wish I could say I'm working on it, but I'm not, it costs way too much for me to buy it. I do own Toynee, Eyn, Zeyah, Liaum, Andrew, Aaron, Andrea and any other character you don't recognize from the original series. If not, I'll let you know._

_**Make A Wish!**_

_Summary: Sequel to 'Born To Fly otherwise know as The Freak'. The rangers are offered to make wishes and see what could have been. At first it seems great, until they find out they're stuck and have to find a way back to their own universe._

_**Necroblade**: I hope the idea will still appear as good once I've finished this. Thanks for calling me a great writer, it means a lot to me._

_**Arwennicole**: More of Dawn's life soon._

_**Starlight63**: Thank you. Here's more._

_**Jenny**: Glad you liked my invitation. You're such a great fan, so I thought, hack, why not see if she wants to join. There'll be a lot of storytelling in this fic. I'll try to finished the next chapter today. Hope I'll be able to update tomorrow._

**Chapter 7**

"Wake up, sleepy."

Ashley blinked her eyes open and stared at an all too familiar face. She blinked a few more times to make sure she wasn't seeing things, but the face was still there. She groaned and pulled the covers over her head.

"Let me sleep, Dawn."

"It's your own fault, you stayed up so late last night."

"You did too."

"I could go a week without sleeping if I need to, so one night with little sleep isn't that hard to handle."

"I'm not you." Ashley reminded.

"And yet you are, so get up before one of the guys decides I'm taking too long to wake you up and come get you out the hard way."

Ashley quickly shot up.

"Do I want to know?"

"Bucket of ice water is one of their ways." Dawn replied.

"I'm up." Ashley said, jumping out of bed.

Dawn grinned and pointed to a small pile of neatly folded cloths.

"I brought you something to where, so you won't have to go through the trouble of finding something in the Synthetron's menu."

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'll wait for you in the hallway."

"Wait." Ashley exclaimed suddenly. "I'm not the last to arrive, right?"

"Nah, Liaum and Zeyah have the tendency not to show up until the afternoon, unless of course someone drags them out of bed and if I'm right, well, not even half of your team mates were in the control room yet, but I know how much I hate to be the last to arrive in a room, so I figured I'd go wake you up."

"Guess we're not that different after all, thanks."

Dawn nodded and left the room. Ashley quickly changed into the clothes she had been given, consisting of a pair of jeans like pants, a black T-shirt and the same kind of yellow tunic Dros and Dawn had worn yesterday, the only differences were that the tunic didn't bare a ranger logo and it was a paler yellow than Dawn's. The fabric was light and felt like silk when she touched it.

Once she had put it on she understood why Dros and Dawn had chosen to wear them, rather than their uniforms. She had no complaints about the uniforms, but these tunics were way more comfortable.

Walking over to the room's Synthetron she let it make a yellow elastic and pulled her hair up in half a ponytail. Yesterday she didn't have time to do something with her hair and she refused to not do anything with her hair if she had time to do something.

**Control room**

Andros leaned against a console and watched the other ranger move around. It was strange, watching himself talk with Eyn. Dros was wearing his uniform now and had provided him with the same kind of clothes he had wore yesterday, though instead of the lose black pants Andros was wearing jeans. It felt strange to walk around in native Karovan clothes again.

He sighed softly. He was the only ranger from his dimension in the control room at the moment. Besides Dros and Eyn, the whole Turbo team was there too.

He had watched them all drop in. The only one here earlier than him was Dros. He hadn't wanted to wake up this early, but without Ashley sleeping next to him, he just didn't seem to be able to sleep for more than a few hours. It surprised him he had been able to fall asleep that easily yesterday.

The sound of a door sliding open made him look up and he had trouble to keep himself from moving.

Dawn walked into the room with Ashley at her side. The two girls were chatting happily together. His heart started to beat faster as he took a good look at Ashley. She was wearing the same clothes as he and it shocked him how normal they looked on her and he would be surprised if she knew what it did to him to see her like that.

They had promised each other to wait, but seeing her in those clothes, even though they covered her whole body, was making it very hard for him to keep to that promise.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. The rangers in this dimension didn't need to know about his relationship with Ashley. If any of the rangers here had a relationship they too seemed to have agreed there was no need for them to know.

"Hey." A soft voice said from beside him and he smiled, opening his eyes and turning his head to look at Ashley.

"Hey." He replied no loader then she had spoken.

He looked around the control room to see Dawn had joined her two team mates.

"_Do you have any idea how hard it is not to touch you right now?"_

Ashley's mental voice startled him a little and he turned his gaze back at her. Her face didn't show any indication of any trouble she might have to restrain herself, but then again, he was fairly sure his face didn't either.

"_Yeah, I hate waking up without you next to me."_ He replied.

"_I have to keep reminding myself that our relationship doesn't concern them, but it doesn't make it easier to be without you."_

He could see in her eyes that she was suppressing the urge to lean against him and it was all he could do to keep from reaching out to her. Lucky for them, Zhane choose that moment to waltz into the room.

"Good morning, everyone."

"What's got you so happy?" Andros called to his friend as the other rangers replied with a good morning of their own.

"How could you not be happy in this wonderful dimension?" Zhane shot back.

"_I can think of a few things that can make this dimension even better."_ Ashley told Andros mentally.

Zhane must have picked up on it or something for when he walked over to them, he placed himself conveniently between the two.

"You'll have enough of him when we get back home." Zhane whispered just load enough that Andros overheard.

It didn't take long for the others to arrive and once the did Dros showed them the canteen. It surprised Ashley to see Jeff, Daniel, Darien and Deanna sitting there waiting for them.

Dawn quickly left the group and dropped down beside her sister.

"Dad asks when you were planning to let him know you were back." Deanna told Dawn as soon as she sat down.

"Uh, something come up?" Dawn replied.

"Something always comes up with you." Jeff told her laughing.

From the corner of her eye Ashley saw Dros shake his head and walk over to a set of Synthetrons.

"Real food is better, but this'll just have to do." He told them and Zhane sniggered. "What?"

"That's something Andros would never admit." Zhane laughed.

"He would." Dros contradicted, then thoughtfully added. "With the right persuasion…"

That set his team-mates off and back at the table Dawn looked up at them curiously. Someone must have told her what was going on, for she grinned, shaking her head and turned back to her conversation with her sister.

When they were all seated at the long table and digging into their breakfast, Andrew regarded the other quads thoughtfully.

"Hey Dawn?"

"Yeah?" Dawn answered, looking up.

"Well, the physical difference between Daniel, Darien, Deana, Aaron, Andrea and me isn't that big, but between you and Ash, well, there's no change anyone is going to mistake you for each other. Why is that?"

"Ashley told me you guys grew up on Earth, I think the difference lies there. Even since I became a ranger the only time I'm on Earth is when the annual family reunion is held and even then the time I spent there is minimal, ranger duties keep calling me back or keep me on KO-35 when they go for a visit." Dawn explained. "Believe me when I say my hair used to be the same shade of brown as Ashley's, but the Karovan sun bleached it."

"Luckily." Deana cut in. "I hate it when people get me and Dawn mixed up. I don't even want to try and be Dawn, it's way too hard."

"You could be a great ranger, Deana." Dawn said.

"Great punching bag you mean. I leave too much holes in my defences. No, just give me a jetfighter and I'm happy."

"Ashley, in coming transmission from Eltar." Deca's voice cut through any reply Dawn might have given.

"It's DAWN, Deca, at least until our visitors are back to where they belong." Dawn replied, but got up anyway. "Got to go. I'll catch you guess later."

"What does Deca do here?" TJ asked. "Shouldn't she be on the Megaship?"

"Deca can link up with the main computer in the Ranger Dome." Eyn explained. "She takes care of most of the things around her, just like she does on the Megaship, reroute messages and stuff when we're away and if there's a limit to the distance between the Megaship and the Ranger Dome to maintain the link up, we haven't found it yet."

"If she reroutes messages when you're gone, why did Dros and Dawn come here to check if you missed any?" Zhane asked.

"Because we told Deca to let the messages be and that we would find them when we got back. Sometimes even we want a break." Dros answered, though it was obvious he was fighting to maintain a poker face.

It caused Ashley to start wondering. Was he telling the truth or was it just a very convenient excuse?

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.


	9. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Still not mine. Wish I could say I'm working on it, but I'm not, it costs way too much for me to buy it. I do own Toynee, Eyn, Zeyah, Liaum, Andrew, Aaron, Andrea and any other character you don't recognize from the original series. If not, I'll let you know._

_**Make A Wish!**_

_Summary: Sequel to 'Born To Fly otherwise know as The Freak'. The rangers are offered to make wishes and see what could have been. At first it seems great, until they find out they're stuck and have to find a way back to their own universe._

_**Firehunter**: Thanks._

_**Arwennicole**: In the chapter where they meet Dros and Dawn is a small clue if he's telling the truth or not._

_**Starlight63**: Of course you're going to find out if Dawn and Dros are together or not, I'm just not telling when._

_**Necroblade**: I'm still thanking you. I'm always glad to hear there's at least one thing I CAN do right. Oh and don't worry, homework's getting to me too._

_**Jeanka**: Action? This chapter should give you a hint. The ending I made especially for you._

_**Jenny**: Here's more. You can think what you want, but until I decided to let out if they're together or not, you'll just have to keep presuming. I liked the Chinese part of the review. It's cool._

**Chapter 8**

"You can't be serious!"

"You sound as if it's a bad thing."

"Sorry, it's just that I never imagined you to be a 'love at first sight'-person."

"I'm not! It's just…"

"You think he's cute."

The voices drifted through the locked-open doors and for a brief moment Ashley wondered if it was wise to go in, but before she could decide, she was already standing in front of them. Knowing she couldn't go back now, she knocked on the doorpost to announce her arrival. Dawn looked up from her position on the ground and smiled.

"Hey, come in."

Neither Dawn or Deana looked uncomfortable with her sudden presence and since their voices weren't very different from each other, she couldn't determine who had said what.

"Hey. I, uh, was wondering if you could finish your story." Ashley asked, nervously taking a few steps into the room.

"Sure."

"I'll be going then." Deana said, getting up from the couch she was seated on.

"You don't have to go." Dawn protested.

"I know, but unlike you, I don't have a computer to help me with my homework and at the moment I'm a bit behind."

Dawn shook her head lightly with a small chuckle and turned back to Ashley.

"Well, sit down."

Ashley shot a quick look around the room. The room itself was big and shaped as half a sphere, since it was at the top of the building. All the walls and the roof were made of glass. There were about twenty couches or so in it and they looked as if they were just dumped randomly. The floor was covered with a cream coloured carpet and in the middle of the room lay seven sleeping bags.

Dawn was sprawled on the yellow coloured sleeping-bag, her gaze turned back at the sky.

"What is this place?" Ashley asked curiously.

"It's our own private observatory, just like on the Megaship. If we've had enough of sleeping in beds, we come up here, as you can probably see."

"Don't you ever put them away?" Ashley asked, amusement clear in her voice.

"Nope." Dawn said, then added thoughtfully. "I think they've lain here since we've got our morphers."

Ashley let out a small giggle and dropped down on the purple sleeping bag.

"So, where was I with my story?" Dawn asked.

"You just finished telling how you became a ranger."

"Oh yeah. Okay, so much didn't happen after that. When I was thirteen, Jeff enrolled in the PTD to start his training and even though he wouldn't really be in the field fighting with the fighter wing until he was eighteen, standard policy, it did scare the heck out me to know that during the attacks he would be out there. The team helped me over it. It also helped that we were flying with the wing a year before Jeff was allowed to fly."

"Why could you fly earlier?"

"Rangers." Dawn answered. "There aren't may laws that include the planets rangers. We have the power to protect us and Deca is always making sure we're okay, so we're pretty safe, but anyway. A year later we found Karone and rescued her. But when I offered her my morpher, she refused."

_**Flashback**_

"_I won't take it."_

"_But it's yours." Ashley protested._

"_Wrong. It stopped being mine when I was kidnapped and I won't rip you away from the team. It's yours now."_

_Ashley contemplated this for a moment before threw her arms around the other girl._

"_You are the best." She exclaimed._

_Karone laughed and returned the hug._

"_No, you are. I owe you a lot, Ash." She replied._

"_Why?" Ashley asked, pulling back and giving her a questioning look._

"_Taking care of my brother, for one."_

_Ashley blushed._

_**End Flashback**_

"After that, things were pretty standard; fighting monsters and Quantrons, going to school, run to Eltar when they call us, make sure the house is clean, you know."

"Making sure the house is clean?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, dad got promoted a few times and now he's very busy with his job. Between school, homework, friends and the fighter-wing, the others don't make a lot of time for it. To be honest none of us are home a lot, but we always know where the others are and we never make a problem of making time for each other." Dawn answered.

"Sometimes I wish me and Andrea were as close as you and Deana are."

"Hey, lighten up a little. If Andrea can't see what she's missing, it's not worth the trouble."

"For a few days she acted normal towards me." Ashley admitted.

"What made her go back?"

"She found out about my boyfriend." Ashley said softly.

"Boyfriend?" Dawn shifted a little uncomfortably.

Taking a deep breath, Ashley gathered all her courage to find out if her suspicions were right or not.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

Dawn looked down and blushed a little.

"Yeah, I do. No one on this team is single."

"Will you tell me?"

"Are you sure? Things are most likely nothing like your dimension."

Ashley nodded violently.

"Alright. Well, Zeyah and Eyn are a couple. Have been since just before they got their morphers. Liaum goes with a girl named Taryn. She's really sweet. Was about time too, he was the only single on the team until a year ago, still don't know how he put up with all couples around him."

Ashley laughed at that.

"After Karone got back, Zhane spent a lot of time with her. A year and a half after she returned they got together."

"Where did you find Karone anyway?" Ashley asked suddenly, getting a little scared that maybe Dawn and Dros weren't together.

Zeyah and Eyn and Zhane and Karone, the two couples were obvious now she thought about it. Zeyah and Eyn were never far apart from each other and Zhane was always joking around Karone, finding any excuse to touch her, but Dros and Dawn. They weren't around each other much. Their relationship was close, that was for sure, but they didn't seem appear together, not like the other two couples.

"I'm not sure I should tell…"

"Tell what?" A voice cut in.

They looked up to see Asty walking into the room.

"Ashley asked where we found you." Dawn answered.

Asty shot Ashley a sceptical look as if to decide if she was to know or not, but it was enough for Ashley. She had only seen that look on only one other person.

"Astronema." Ashley whispered.

Asty's eyes widened for a moment and then she nodded.

"I'm not proud of it."

"Neither is Karone, but a person's past does not say much about the person itself." Ashley smiled and then added. "That's why you decided to use Asty, right? It's from Astronema."

"Yeah, it is." Asty replied and dropped down next to her. "So what were you two talking about, other then me?"

"I told her about my life her, like she told about her life there and we were just covering the team's couples…"

"Told her who's your boyfriend yet?" She asked and Dawn shook her head. "You're not going to believe this, Ash. I doubt it's the same in your dimension."

Ashley steeled herself for Asty's words that could bring down any change of not having to restrain herself or make the restrains unnecessary.

"Ashley's boyfriend is…"

An alarm caught of Asty's words and she and Dawn shot up.

"Trouble. Again. What do you know?" Dawn said with a rueful sigh. "I'm really sorry Ash, but KO-35 is under attack. We need to go. Catch you later."

A/N: I am EVIL! Hope you liked it. Review. Thanks for beta-reading Jenny.


	10. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Still not mine. Wish I could say I'm working on it, but I'm not, it costs way too much for me to buy it. I do own Toynee, Eyn, Zeyah, Liaum, Andrew, Aaron, Andrea and any other character you don't recognize from the original series. If not, I'll let you know._

_**Make A Wish!**_

_Summary: Sequel to 'Born To Fly otherwise know as The Freak'. The rangers are offered to make wishes and see what could have been. At first it seems great, until they find out they're stuck and have to find a way back to their own universe._

_**Firehunter**: I decided to be even more sinister than in the last chapter._

_**Lucy E**: Are you still as sure as you are after this chapter?_

_**Jeanka**: Hope this is enough action for you. I'll try to put in more in later chapters._

_**Starlight63**: Don't be angry, here's the next._

_**Necroblade**: Yeah, I'm stalling alright, but I know exactly who Dawn's boyfriend is and how your going to react. That's the fun part of writing. I'm the author and you're the readers and I can toy with you as much as I like. : laughs evilly: As for your school question, our school system is a different, as it probably is in every country, but in America I would probably be considered to be in college and no, I can't organize at all. New chapters just have a priority over homework. :grins: Oh and my foggy brain thinks I still have four weeks or something until I have exams, but I'm not sure, still to sleepy to check._

_**Jenny**: I'm glad everyone seems to agree with me that wasn't very nice. I'm stalling and I like it. I studied France for five long years and if you ask me what I learned, I'll have to say; 'Not much'. I'm glad at least someone is able to use a learned language. Though I have to ask; 'Why Chinese?' It's early in the morning, so I didn't check a lot, just noticed your version was different from mine and used the copy and paste options of Word. Did notice a lot of spelling errors though, sorry for that one, mostly I have Word's grammar correction to keep most of the out, but I wrote the first part at school and those stupid computers don't have that option, or at least, IT DOESN'T WORK:cries softly: Stupid things._

**Chapter 9**

Ashley jumped to her feet and ran after Dawn and Asty to the control room. When she entered, the Karovan rangers teleported out. She was just in time to see the last of their teleportation lights. On the large viewing screen, an image of a very ugly monster was displayed.

Zhane was the only one in the control room to acknowledge her presence, so she walked over to him.

"That thing is butt ugly. They should make its existence a crime." Ashley muttered to no one in particular, although assuming Zhane would hear.

"I think they just did." Zhane chuckled.

As they watched the yellow ranger dodged a blast ending up behind her purple team mate.

"Facula flares!" The purple ranger called.

Two weapons appeared in her hands. They looked a lot like the power daggers the original yellow ranger used, only these were purple and the blades were made of a purple crystal.

"Solar flare power up!"

"Cover your eyes!" Deana yelled a warning.

Ashley watched Asty cross the blades in front of her and from the point of the crossed blades, an intense bright light started to form, growing larger and brighter.

"Fire."

The light turned into a ray, travelling towards the monster. She understood why Deana had told them to cover their eyes. The light was so intense, it was like looking into the sun, but she couldn't keep get herself to look away.

The beam of light hit and the light seemed to explode, momentarily blinding her. She felt Zhane's hand on her back, steadying her as she stumbled a bit.

"I warned you." Deana's voice said from somewhere in the dark, sounding amused. "Don't worry, it'll return in a minute."

"Do the rangers have to cover their eyes when Asty uses that too?" Ashley demanded, getting frustrated with only hearing the sounds of the battle, but not seeing it.

"No, Dawn says their visors have some kind of filter or something. It's like wearing sunglasses, only stronger." Deana answered, then added thoughtfully. "Gives them night vision too, I think."

The comm chimed and the control room fell silent, except for the sounds of battle. After a minute it silenced, but a moment later another chime sounded.

"Whoever it was has left an encoded message." Darien said after a short while.

Slowly her vision cleared and the control room shifted back into focus. From across the room she saw Andros shoot her a concerned look, but he stayed where he was.

She blinked a few times and turned her gaze back to the viewing screen.

"Nice weapon." She muttered and from the corner of her eye she saw Deana grin.

"Don't worry. The first few times I saw it being used it blinded me too." Deana asured.

"It's a real advantage for them. Asty disables their opponents vision for a minute and during that minute it's as blind as a bat, completely unable to see their attacks." Daniel explained. "That's mostly enough to destroy it too."

Zhane's hand left her back and she shot him a grateful look.

"Thanks." She muttered.

On the viewing screen the monster exploded, but there were still a few dozen Quantrons to take care of.

Dawn and Asty fought back to back, moving together fluently. Nothing seemed to come through their defence and if it did, the other was there to intercept the blow, kick or blade.

Not too far from them, Meatball and Dros stood backs facing each other, Spiral Saber and Super Silverizer, Blade-mode, raised, waiting for the first Quantron to be stupid enough to attack.

They were lucky, for as Ashley fixed her gaze on her, a Quantron charged at Dros, more following his lead.

Dros brought his Saber down, running it down the Quantron's chest. Sparkles followed the point of the weapon.

Another Quantron snuck up to him from behind and Dros twisted, his Saber following, not losing any of it's speed and too all eyes looking like the move had been planned that way.

Sword fighting must not be Meatball's thing, for he now held his Silverizer in blaster mode, happily shooting down Quantrons as if it was the most normal thing in the universe.

By now on the other side of the group of Quantrons, Eyn, Liaum and Zeyah formed an impenetrable wall between the Quantrons and the city, preventing them from attacking any colonists that decided to watch the fight.

It didn't take long until Zhane shot down the last remaining Quantron. The colonists cheered as the rangers powered down. A girl came running out the small group of watching colonists and threw her arms around Dros.

"Andros! When did you come back?" The girl exclaimed, placing a kiss on Dros' cheek.

Dros laughed and returned the hug.

"Hey Nychelle. We returned two night's ago." He replied.

"Why didn't you call me?" The girl winned.

As Ashley watched the girl and Dros interact, her heart sank. She didn't have high hopes of Dawn and Dros being together, but when she found out they grew up together, that hope had started to grow. Now that hope was shot out of the air.

Glancing over at Andros, she noticed he too didn't seem to be happy with the display either, but he quickly covered his expression with his famous poker face.

The light of teleportation brightened the control room for a moment with the return of the Karovan rangers. The girl, Nychelle, was there too, attached to Dros' side.

Dros introduced the others to him, but the whole thing was a blur to Ashley. She couldn't get herself to care.

"You've got mail." Darien said. "Encoded."

Dawn walked over to the comm consol and started typing. It didn't take long for her to look up again.

"Say's coming over." She said, a soft smile playing on her face.

Dros looked concered and looked around.

"Is that smart?" He asked.

"That he's coming doesn't mean he has to run in to them." Dawn replied.

"Who's Say?" Sandra asked.

"A friend." Liaum replied, the tone of his voice saying any more questions would not be answered.

"Uh, guys. Karlesha is asking us to show our faces." Eyn said.

"Alright, who's that?" Zhane demanded.

"Eyn's baby sister. She's six." Dawn replied. "Come on, let's go."

"I don't know…" Andros said thoughtfully, but it was no use.

Dawn had already put in the coordinates for teleportation and before anyone else could protest, the teleportation light. Ashley gasped when the light released her.

They were standing in the middle of a forest in front of an arched gate. It was about four meters wide and stood wide open. It lead into an alley of about fifteen meters long. Beyond the alley was a field of grass with on the other side a building with double doors, also standing wide open.

In the middle of the grass field stood a beautiful fountain. Following the lead of the Karovan rangers, she walked through the gate and the once on the field she looked around.

They were in some kind of courtyard, that was in the middle of a circular building, or rather, a circle of seven buildings, with an alley no more than two meters wide between them.

The building facing the entry gate was the biggest and on either side of it were three smaller buildings, all the same size, coming together at the gate. The six smaller buildings all looked the same, except for the colour of the front doors.

Suddenly a small girl about six years old came running out of the open doors of the biggest building. Her hair was brown with red highlights and probably reached her waist, bright blue eyes shone with mirth.

"You came!" She yelled happily.

"Of course we came, Karly. How could we say no to you?" Dawn replied.

Instead of running to Eyn, she ran right into Dawn's arms.

"Ashley! Missed you." She said, wrapping her arms around Dawn's neck.

"Missed you too, twerp." Dawn replied. "And would you mind calling me Dawn for a while."

Karlesha's eyes drifted past Dawn to Ashley and they widened, her mouth dropping open. Dawn laughed and ruffled the girl's hair.

"Tell you later, okay?"

Karlesha nodded, still staring and Ashley smiled. The girl was unbelievably cute.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.


	11. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Still not mine. Wish I could say I'm working on it, but I'm not, it costs way too much for me to buy it. I do own Toynee, Eyn, Zeyah, Liaum, Andrew, Aaron, Andrea and any other character you don't recognize from the original series. If not, I'll let you know._

_**Make A Wish!**_

_Summary: Sequel to 'Born To Fly otherwise know as The Freak'. The rangers are offered to make wishes and see what could have been. At first it seems great, until they find out they're stuck and have to find a way back to their own universe._

_**Necroblade**: Who ever said Nychelle is Dros' girlfriend? Small hints on the identity of his girlfriend are carefully placed in the chapters. Am not saying you're wrong, but neither am I saying you're right. I'll just remind you of one critical hint. Dros woke up with his lover in chapter 2 and Nychelle said she didn't know he was back. Hint, hint._

_**Firehunter**: I'll see what I can do. I know I'm sinister, I love toying around with my readers, sending their thoughts in the wrong direction and stuff, but I can't help it, it's fun. :grins evilly:_

_**Arwennicole**: No need to wait longer. Hope you update soon too._

_**Starlight63**: Hey, someone actually paid enough attention to mention that. Same goes for you as I said to Necroblade. If Nychelle is Dros' girlfriend, how come she didn't know the rangers were back? For Dros' woke up with his lover at the end of chapter 2._

_**Jeanka**: Who's kid? What kid? Karlesha? She's Eyn's sister. How do I get these chapters out so fast? Uh, well once I'm in the story, the words just keep flowing with sometimes a break from my brains. I don't have a clue how to continue when it decides to do that. Second, I know it's bad, but writing mostly comes before homework, it's more fun. Third, I have an overactive imagination, helps a lot with the word flow. And last but not least, I finally have a beta-reader I can work with: Jenny. If I mail her the new chapter in the evening before I go to bed, I have the corrected version in the morning so I can update before I go to school._

_**Jenny**: A review is a review, being early or late doesn't change that. :smiles: Don't worry, be happy, things will turn out fine. I already decided how to reveal Dawn's boyfriend, but it does take her out of the team for a while. You'll find out what I mean soon enough. You're not the only one totally crazy about Andros and Ashley, I had them as wallpaper of my laptop for I don't know how long. Oh and the only one that needs to study around here is me, but I like writing better. I hate studying hard only to find out you failed the test. You and the other reviewers make writing one of the most fun things for me, for every review proves I'm not entirely useless._

_**Lucy E**: Now their going to meet the Karovan ranger's parents and after that Dawn will have to quit the team for a while, but I'm not going to tell why._

**Chapter 10**

Karlesha's exclamation must have been audible inside the buildings, for some front doors opened and more people appeared in the opening of the double doors.

"Took you long enough." A man in the opening of the red front door called, smiling.

"Something came up." Dros called back, repeating Dawn's words of this morning.

"Something always comes up." The man retorted.

"Where have I heard that before?" Meatball laughed.

"Visitors?" A woman asked from her spot in the open double doors.

"They're from another dimension." Eyn replied, trying to pry his sister out of Dawn's arms.

"Leave her alone, Eyn. She obviously likes me better."

"Hey Aunt Tila." Nychelle greeted, finally letting go of Andros and skipping over to the woman who just spoke.

"Hey Nychel." The woman replied, hugging her niece.

"Why don't we go inside and you can tell us all about it." A woman that joined the main in the door opening of the red door said.

"Good idea, mom." Asty said and walked over to the open double doors.

The inside of the building was one large room. Two long tables stood on either side of the door, going from the door to the back wall. Benches were placed at the table so you could sit. On the right side of the door was a bar.

"This is our community room." Dros explained. "You might want to sit down. I don't think we'll be leaving for some time."

They did as they were told and sat down. All the Karovan rangers sitting next to their parents with Karlesha on Dawn's lap, but that didn't stop her from shifting around.

"Hey, twerp, stop that." Dawn warned.

"Braid my hair?" The girl replied.

Dawn smiled and put her on the bench before moving herself to the table with Karlesha between her legs. Eyn's mother laughed.

"No one was allowed to braid it today. She stubbornly kept saying you needed to do it."

"That's because she's good at it." Karlesha defended.

"Who do you think touched her?" Andros' mother replied.

"Dawn needs to do it." Karlesha said, stubbornly.

Dawn smiled and shot a quick look around the room.

"Well, I would do a much better job braiding if I had a brush."

Suddenly a brush came flying from somewhere behind the bar and hovered in front of Dawn. It wasn't clear who had brought it there, but Dawn must have known who did it, for her smiled brightened and she snatched it out of the air and called her thanks to no one in particular.

If she hadn't been looking, Ashley wouldn't have seen the twinkle in Meatball's eyes and Dros turning his head to him and rolling his eyes.

"So, what have we missed?" Tila asked.

The Karovan rangers started to explain what was going on and along the way, the Turbo and Astro rangers started to give their own input to the story and the slight tension that was still there from being in a different dimension, disappeared.

Ashley kept quiet, though. Watching Dawn braid Karlesha's hair into a combination braid. Dawn looked up for a moment and smiled at Ashley. All too soon for Ashley's liking, Dawn took the blue scrunch from Karly's wrist and tied it around the end of the braid.

"There, all done. Now go show your brother."

Karly jumped up and bounced over to Eyn, interruption his story. Dawn watched the girl go, but kept sitting on the table, resting her elbows on her legs and her head in her hands.

"You look beautiful, Karl. Good job, Dawn." Eyn said, smiling at Dawn.

Dawn returned the smile back absently, obviously lost in thought.

"What ya thinking about?" Asty asked.

"What we're going to do when Say gets here." Dawn answered.

"He's coming?" Andros' father asked.

"Yeah." Dawn replied.

"Why haven't I ever heard you talk about this 'Say' before?" Nychelle asked.

"Say doesn't like it. Nobody even knows that he comes here." Dawn said.

"I want to meet him." Nychelle stated.

"No." Liaum disagreed.

"But Liaum." Nychelle whined. "I'm your cousin."

"And that's why you know more than others, but you are not meeting him. You blab too much. If Say wanted people to know where he was, he would tell them. Since he doesn't, we aren't going to ruin that cover for him. There's a reason for this secrecy you know." Liaum snapped.

"Say falls under the category ranger business of the highest level." Dawn added.

"You knowing he comes here is already too much." Dros agreed.

"But Dros…" Nychelle pouted.

"That doesn't work on me, Nychel and you know it." Dros said sternly. "Say is our business and he stays our business."

"And even if he wasn't, we wouldn't let you meet him." Zeyah put in. "Knowing you, you'd be all over him and he comes here for a break, not to pick up girls."

"I'm not interested in that. I'm quite happy with my boyfriend, thank you."

The longer Ashley was in the presence of Nychelle, the more spoiled she found the other.

"Eyn?" Karly's voice was soft as if she didn't want to interrupt.

"What's up, Karly?" Eyn asked, turning his attention to his sister.

"When Say's here, will he play with me again?"

Eyn smiled.

"You know he will. He loves it, remember. You remind him of his own sister, though not much younger than him."

"Yay!"

"Dawn does have a point, though. What **do** we do when Say's here?" Dros asked, bringing them back to the original subject.

"Does that mean I have to leave the room again?" Karly asked.

"Not only you." Dawn assured her. "Would you mind waiting on the courtyard for a few minutes?"

"Of course not." Deana replied. "Ranger business comes first. Come on, guys, let's go."

Everyone not allowed to stay got up and left, but Karly didn't move, looking a little lost.

"Ashley." Dawn called.

Ashley stopped dead in her tracks and turned around.

"Would you watch Karly? Tell her about one of your fights or something, she'll love it."

"Sure." Ashley smiled. "Coming, Karlesha?"

"You can call me Karly if you want." Karly replied, skipping over to the hand Ashley was holding out, slipping her hand in it.

"Alright, Karly. How 'bout I tell you about the time we ran into a wasp with a heart?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Dawn smiled at her other self and Karly. Once they were out of the door, she turned her attention back to her teammates and their parents.

"So…" Dros' father started. "What do we do? We can't have a dead ranger walking around here with the big change he runs into the wrong person, but we can't have a ghost ranger taking a vacation here either."

"The Megaship is no option. It's not fair to isolate him just because we have some visitors." Dawn put in.

"And telling him he can't come is out of the question." Meatball's mother said.

"A chaperone making sure he doesn't run into the others?" Liaum suggested.

"Say has five years on us!" Zeyah protested. "You can't honestly ask us to baby-sit him! He would laugh at you right in your face if you told him that."

"He is empathic." Eyn said. "Maybe that can help him keep out of the other's way?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Dros muttered. "We don't even know what state he's in this time. Maybe he's too tired to do anything but sleep and with a little luck the others are gone before he's 'recharged'."

"You're asking for a miracle." Dawn informed him. "You know we have the worst case of bad luck when it comes to these things. If you ask me, he wasn't stubborn this time and isn't half as tired as the worst we've seen him. With our luck all he needs is one day of rest and a week of taking it easy before he's ready to go again. Making the change very large that he'll run into our visitors."

"Everything always happens at once, doesn't it?" Dros' sighed, not knowing how right he would turn out to be.

A/N: Give a big hand to the first beta-reader that has proven I can work with; Jenny. Read her story, it's good. She's written it under the author's name: Silia. Hope you liked it. Please review.


	12. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Still not mine. Wish I could say I'm working on it, but I'm not, it costs way too much for me to buy it. I do own Toynee, Eyn, Zeyah, Liaum, Andrew, Aaron, Andrea and any other character you don't recognize from the original series, but not Saryn, I nicked him from Starhawk. If not, I'll let you know._

_**Make A Wish!**_

_Summary: Sequel to 'Born To Fly otherwise know as The Freak'. The rangers are offered to make wishes and see what could have been. At first it seems great, until they find out they're stuck and have to find a way back to their own universe._

_**Jenny**: Love the review. Reading a chapter twice? I've read my own stories, I don't know how many times by now and this is the second time I'm working through Starkawk's. I have to suggest you to read this one again too, there's a note in there addressing you._

_**Necroblade**: Nope, not Zhane, Zhane's going with Karone. Who's Say? Read and find out. This chapter is meant to build up the suspense too, but I hope you like it anyway._

_**Arwennicole**: As I said before, sorry I didn't update sooner. Hope you didn't mind the waiting too much. To bad about The Next Generation being over. I've read your previews and I'm going to try and read. I'm not really into those seasons, but gonna try it anyway._

_**Lucy E**: I'll try to clear things out for you. Nychelle is Liaum's, the black Karovan ranger, cousin. She is not related to the other rangers in any way. Meatball was the nickname they gave the Zhane of this dimension so they wouldn't get mixed up. I promise things will clear up soon about Dawn's relationship._

_**Phantom Rogue**: A new face! No, wait, that's wrong, a new name! Yay. Glad you like my stories. Sorry I didn't update sooner, look in the A/N at the end of the chapter for the explanation._

_**Maiken**: Yay, another new name! Of moet ik zeggen, hoera, weer een nieuwe naam! Ik ben blij dat je mijn verhaal leuk vind. Sorry dat ik niet sneller dit hoofdstuk online heb gegooid, meestal update ik iedere ochtend voor ik naar school ga, maar dit weekend ging mijn oma verhuizen, dus had ik wat minder tijd om te schrijven dan dat ik had gewild. Andros en Ashley zijn ook mijn favoriete ranger koppel. Ik denk dat in het volgende hoofdstuk duidelijk gaat worden wat ik met Dawn ga doen en met wie zij een relatie heeft. Als de namen iets te verwarrend zijn moet je het me even laten weten, dan stuur ik een bestandje dat ik soms zelf moet gebruiken om ze uit elkaar te houden. Hope dat je dit hoofdstuk leuk vind, ik vond het in ieder geval wel grappig eens een Nederlandse reactie te schrijven, is wel weer even omschakelen._

**Chapter 11**

Dawn smiled as she walked out of the building. Ashley sat on the rim of the fountains basin. Karly sat cross-legged in front of her, seemingly entranced in the story Ashley was telling.

"She's good with children." Eyn's mother commented. "Just like you, Dawn."

"She has another brother. He's almost one and a half." Dawn replied.

"Wish your mother was still here?"

"No, I don't think dad would have taken the job here if she still lived and I wouldn't want to give up my life here for anything in universe." Dawn replied.

"And we wouldn't want to lose you either." Meatball added, putting an arm around her shoulder.

**That evening**

Everyone was gathered in the community room, chatting happily. Jeff, Daniel, Darien and Deana had left around noon with the excuse of having to clean the house, since Dawn flatly refused to put one foot in there before it was cleaned up.

Suddenly Dros' communicator chimed.

"Yeah?"

"A jetfighter just started docking procedures." Deca's voice reported.

"I'll go." Dawn said, jumping up.

Dros nodded once and the bright light of teleportation took over Dawn's vision. When the light disappeared, she was looking at the door to the docking bay. The light above it was burning bright red, indicating that the room was still a vacuum.

She didn't have to wait long for it to turn green, though, and the moment it did, the doors opened for her and she walked in.

A jetfighter was stabilizing itself, hovering a few inches above the deck. Once it was, the seals of the cockpit hissed and the canopy opened. (A/N: Hey, Jenny. I remembered the word! Yay, for me.)

Dawn smiled when a ranger stepped out.

"Welcome back on KO-35, Saryn." She greeted courteously.

The ranger's morph shifted and faded into nothingness. A boy, not much taller than Sandra, appeared. His black hair reached just past his shoulders and tired, but bright blue eyes met her brown ones. He was dressed completely in black, black pants, black shirt and black tunic.

"It's good to be back, Ash." He replied.

"Actually, it's Dawn for a while. Come on, I'll walk you to your room and explain what's going on."

Saryn nodded and walked over to her, stumbling slightly. Dawn quickly reached out to steady him.

"Have you been overtaxing your ruby again?" She asked affectionately.

"No more than normal." Saryn replied.

"Say, you know Leatitia is going to flip when she finds out."

"You mean 'if'." Saryn corrected. "All I need is a day of rest and nobody will notice."

Dawn caught his silent question for her not to tell.

"It's not like I'm asking you to lie to your future mother-in-law." He added thoughtfully after a moment.

Dawn laughed and looked at the ring around the fourth finger of her left hand. It surprised her Ashley hadn't noticed it yet, or maybe she had but didn't dare to ask about it. It had also surprised her Asty had used the word 'boyfriend' and not 'fiancé' this morning in the observatory.

"Have you picked a day, yet?" Saryn's question broke her train of thoughts.

"No, not yet. Our duties have been keeping us a little too busy to make any wedding plans." Ashley said, a little regretfully, before adding teasingly. ""But don't worry, we'll tell you when."

"Good. I wouldn't want to miss it for the world."

Dawn smiled and gave him a soft tug.

"Let's get you to your room so you can sleep." She urged.

"And so you can tell me what's going on right now, right?"

Dawn nodded and he willingly let him guide her down the hall to the lift. Soon they arrived at Saryn's room.

"The Earth rangers are here too?" Saryn asked, sounding a little uncomfortable.

"Something wrong with that? I thought you said they were nice."

"No, nothing's wrong, it's just…" Saryn replied, trailing off. "Never mind, I'll go get some rest now. I'll make sure the coast is clear, before teleporting anywhere tomorrow."

"Let one of us know when you're ready to move around without stumbling. Just to be sure you don't run into any of them."

Saryn nodded.

"I believe that is best."

"Oh, and beware, Karly knows you're here." Dawn warned, causing Saryn to smile.

"In that case I'll take half a day more rest."

Dawn laughed and let go of him so he could go into his room.

"See you in the morning."

"See you tomorrow." Saryn replied and walked into the room.

Dawn reached for her morpher to teleport back, when Deca stopped her.

"Dawn?"

"Yes, Deca?" Dawn replied.

"May I remind you, you have a physical check-up scheduled for next week."

"Damn, I forgot. Thanks for the warning. I'll keep it in mind."

Then she lifted her morpher again and activated the teleportation. The courtyard of the ranger compound formed around her and she let out a soft sigh, before walking into the community room again.

At the questioning gazes of it's occupants, she smiled.

"He's fine. I informed him of the situation and agreed to our temporary solution. He's resting now and can't wait to see you all again, especially you, Karly."

Karlesha beamed at those words.

"That reminds me, you should be in bed too." Eyn's mother said.

"I'll put her to bed." Zeyah volunteered.

Karly jumped of her big brother's lap and slipped her hand in Zeyah's.

"How come she never protests when one of you girls offer to put her to bed?" Eyn complained.

"Because sisters are more fun?" Asty suggested jokingly.

"Dawn, what do you say? You're the expert, since you have both." Liaum asked.

"Sisters are definitely more fun, brothers just life to make your life harder than it already is and to scare the living daylights out of you." Dawn replied, dropping down on the bench next to Asty.

"You okay?" Ashley asked. "You look a little down."

"I'm fine. Deca just decided to remind me I have a physical check-up next week." Dawn grimaced.

"Physical check-up?" TJ asked.

"Yeah, every two months the team has to get one. It's been like that ever since we've gotten our morphers. Whoever thought of that is so dead next time I see them." Dawn explained.

"That would be us." Andros' father replied. "You were only eleven when you started fighting. It was important to make sure you weren't beaten up too badly that it would cause permanent damage and that could only be detected after some time, so…"

"You decided to have us checked out every two months." Dawn finished. "Don't get me wrong. I don't have a problem with it, I just wish it wasn't so frequent."

"Oh, poor Dawn." Liaum teased. "She'll have to visit here least favourite room of the Megaship again."

"I don't have a problem with the infirmary, Liaum." Dawn shot back. "Just with hospitals in general."

"You're not the only one." Sandra assured and Cassie nodded at that.

"It's not so bad." Ashley shrugged. "As long as I'm not the patient, I'm fine with them."

"You are all pathetic." Carlos informed them.

"Like you should talk." TJ grinned devilishly. "I can remember a few times you were in infirmary…"

"Don't you dare!"

A/N: Hope you liked it. It's a bit short and I'm sorry for updating so late. My grandma was moving this weekend and I wasn't able to find as much time to write as I would have liked. School's starting to scream for my attention too, so I'm afraid I can't guarantee there will be a new chapter up tomorrow. I'll do the best I can, that I can promise. Please review.


	13. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Still not mine. Wish I could say I'm working on it, but I'm not, it costs way too much for me to buy it. I do own Toynee, Eyn, Zeyah, Liaum, Andrew, Aaron, Andrea and any other character you don't recognize from the original series, but not Saryn, I nicked him from Starhawk. If not, I'll let you know._

_**Make A Wish!**_

_Summary: Sequel to 'Born To Fly otherwise know as The Freak'. The rangers are offered to make wishes and see what could have been. At first it seems great, until they find out they're stuck and have to find a way back to their own universe._

_**Necroblade**: Saryn the Phantom Ranger? Yes. Saryn Dawn's fiancé? Nope wrong. He's just a very good friend. The world has a dark site, yes. I just have to think of one._

_**Arwennicole**: No, Dawn's NOT engaged to Saryn. Why does everyone think that? If they were engaged, why would he ask if a date had been picked yet? Am I that stupid or should he know if he was her fiancé? Oh, and Ashley said: 'WE'LL tell you when.' Say's here because of Sandra, but you'll find out all about it later. No offence intended with this reply._

_**Maiken**: Nah, Saryn en Cassie zijn voor elkaar gemaakt in mijn fics. Er komt inderdaad heel snel weer een Andros/Ashley stukje, je zult het alleen eerst niet door hebben. Ik zal het aangepaste bestandje wel sturen, kan nog niet het hele bestand sturen omdat er instaat wie de zoon van Leatitia is. Ik bedank je voor je tip en ik moet zeggen dat ik dat al 2 jaar doe ofzo. Op dit moment studeer ik in Leiden aan het HLO (Hoger Laboratorium Onderwijzer). Ik moet telkens een half uurtje met de trein reizen van Beverwijk naar Leiden (gelukkig zonder overstappen) en vaak heb ik dan een kladblok bij me om ook te schrijven. Dit hoofdstuk is eerlijk gezegd ook zo'n trein hoofdstuk. En fantasie? Volgens mij heb ik daar iets TE veel van._

_**The-power-of-love**: Long time no seen, Sha. Too bad your computer has a virus. Hope it get fixed soon._

_**Jenny**: Yeah, well, it's like this. I write the review responses only minutes before I update. Makes me read them again and maybe I'll spot something new in them. I promise that the next chapter will reveal the identity of Leatitia and her son. Oh, and yes, I life to bug my fans… and confuse them when I'm in another one of my moods._

_**Lucy E**: No problem. It's okay you forgot, you're not the only one. I'll continue, but not like this. Just read and you'll find out what I mean._

_**Phantom Rogue**: I'll check out your story when you put it up, promise. We never got to know Phantom's name, but I've read Starhawk's fic, liked the name and nicked it, like my disclaimer says._

**Chapter 12**

The week slowly crept by with Dawn avoiding Ashley by looking for a way home of the other rangers in the secondary control room. Saryn helped her to keep out of the way of all visiting rangers.

He had yet to give a reason, but every time the Turbo rangers became the subject of conversation or even when they were just mentioned, he would shift uncomfortably.

By now, Dawn just avoided talking about them at all. She recognized the uncomfortable shifting… She suspected to have reacted the same way whenever Ashley had asked her about her boyfriend.

A soft sigh escaped her lips and she knew Saryn had looked up to regard her for a second.

At the moment he was keeping Karly busy, so she could work. She had offered to take the girl with her to the ranger dome, since she was harassing their visitors about Earth and the other dimension.

Though they all told the things she wanted to know willingly, it was obvious not all were as comfortable with talking about their life.

With another sigh she rubbed her stomach, while turning her attention back to her work. She had been feeling a little off for a few days now, but it was probably PMS coming up.

**Community room**

"So when they got divorced, you got to live with your dad?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah. He always says that once he saw the light, I became the light of his life." Sandra replied.

"Mine didn't even bother." Cassie said bitterly. "He walked out on me and my mom one day when I was four. Mom hardly paid any attention to me anymore. I ran away when I was sixteen. Met TJ on the bus to Stone Canyon, ran into Tommy and Kat at a bus stop, got picked to be the pink ranger and decided to stay in Angel Grove. The Hammond family took me in, but I spent most of my time at TJ's uncle's house, until me and Ashley became friends. And the rest is history."

Sandra nodded slowly, before asking, confused.

"Kat?"

"Katherine Hillard. She gave me the pink Turbo morpher."

"Ah, I got my morpher from Kimberly Hart, and though you couldn't notice it in the way the they interacted in battle, she was the senior ranger on the team."

"I think she's been mentioned, once or twice, but they were pretty tongue tied when it came to their predecessors."

"So, any boys in your life?" Sandra asked.

"Depends on how you look at it." TJ called from across the room.

Sandra looked at Cassie with a questioning look and Cassie sighed.

"There is this mysterious ranger…" She started.

"Phantom!" Laura exclaimed.

"How do you know?" Cassie asked.

"Sandra has the hots for him too." Laura said mischievously, grinning.

With all the teasing that broke loose after that, nobody noticed the looks the Karovan rangers shot each other.

**The next day, on the Megaship**

"Just say the word, Deca. I'm fine and there's no reason for me to stop fighting for the next two months." Dawn sighed after the check-up.

"Actually…" Deca replied, trailing off.

"What?" Dawn asked, frightened. "Nothing's wrong, right?"

"No, but there might be if you keep fighting."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Dawn demanded, and she could almost hear Deca sigh.

"You are with a child, Dawn. Your pregnancy is only a week old, but I do not believe either of you would want to risk you losing the baby."

Dawn sat there, stunned. They had always known this could happen, even when the power was still keeping their fertility at a minimum. It was a stupid thing the power did, until a curtain age, but Zeyah had passed that age months before she had and nothing seemed to have changed. Apparently something had.

"It's not as if you'll have to quit forever." Deca told her.

"I know Deca. It's just…" Dawn started, taking a deep breath. "I wasn't prepared for something like that, that's all."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Now." Dawn replied determinedly, but before she could move, the alarm sounded. "Oh great. Just great."

Dawn's morpher chimed and she opened the link.

"Hey Dawn. We've got some trouble. Could you come give us a hand?" Eyn's voice came out of the speaker.

"Actually, Eyn. Deca says I can't. She found something and she wants to run a few more tests to make sure it isn't anything to worry about."

"Alright. We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt unnecessarily." Eyn replied.

Dawn cut the connection and turned back to Deca.

"You might as well run a few more tests to be curtain. At least then it wasn't a complete lie."

"And it gives you another excuse to postpone telling him."

"I'm just scared to how he will react." Dawn admitted.

"You are wearing his ring. You don't really think he'd break that engagement just because you're having his baby? It's more likely going to get you two married soon."

Dawn smiled faintly.

"Since when are you the team's shrink?"

"I am not a shrink." Deca replied, but a smile was hidden in her voice.

"Yes, mom." Dawn answered.

Deca choose not to comment on that. Dawn had said that a lot when she just started as a ranger. All her team mates had had their parents to look out for them, but it was all new to her father and the fact her friends' parents were looking out for her too, was great, but it wasn't the same as having a parent of your own doing it. Deca had picked up on that for the beginning and had looked out for her more than she did for the other rangers.

Now Dawn was perfectly able to take care of herself in battle, her skills rivalling only Dros' and Meatball's, and Deca now treated her as any of her friends, but every once in a while she would fall back into the roll of Dawn's foster mother.

"Scans show nothing odd. Everything should go just fine." Deca said instead.

Dawn nodded and slipped of the patient bed, she had been sitting on. Without a word, she walked out of the infirmary. The lift doors were already open when she arrived and closed the moment she stepped in. The lift hummed to life and took her to deck five automatically, an advantage of having Deca keeping such a close eye on you.

She easily read Dawn's moods and knew exactly where she would go when in one.

Once at deck five, the doors opened and Dawn started to walk down the hall. When she got to her room, she keyed the door open and dropped down on her bed, curling up with her arms wrapped protectively around her abdomen, she slowly started to drift off to sleep.

**Some time later**

She was lying there on her bed, looking too cute to wake up, but he knew he had to. Deca refused to tell him what was wrong and he wouldn't stop worrying until he knew and with Deca's silence, she was the only one who could tell him.

He walked over to her as soft as he could and stroked her hair. In response she groaned and shifted a little, muttering his name.

A smile tugged at his lips and he continued to cherish her hair.

"Come on, sunshine, wake up." He whispered.

Her eyes opened just a little and a soft smile appeared on her face.

"Hey." She whispered back. "How was the battle?"

"It went okay, but that's not why I'm here." He replied.

She nodded and leaned into his cherishing.

"So what's wrong?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper, not wanting to disturb the silence. "Deca won't tell me anything."

"Nothing wrong." She replied, no loader than he had spoken.

"Then why couldn't you fight?"

"Deca didn't think either of us wanted to risk it and I have to agree with her?"

"Risk what?" He asked confused. "What's going on? I think I just lost you."

Her eyes didn't open any further, but her smile did grow.

"You're going to be a daddy."

His hand stilled in mid-stroke and he started at her, completely stunned and immobile for a second, before stuttering.

"I'm what?"

A/N: Now you still don't know who he is. I love this, toying with you, I mean. Not to worry, though. The next chapter will reveal who's going to be the daddy of Dawn's child, meaning you'll finally know who she's engaged with. Anyway, hope you liked it. REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Still not mine. Wish I could say I'm working on it, but I'm not, it costs way too much for me to buy it. I do own Toynee, Eyn, Zeyah, Liaum, Andrew, Aaron, Andrea and any other character you don't recognize from the original series, but not Saryn, I nicked him from Starhawk. If not, I'll let you know._

_**Make A Wish!**_

_Summary: Sequel to 'Born To Fly otherwise know as The Freak'. The rangers are offered to make wishes and see what could have been. At first it seems great, until they find out they're stuck and have to find a way back to their own universe._

_**Juzblue**: Yeah, Andrea isn't nice is she? Glad you like the story. I'm a Starkhawk fan too and I'm sure you know who he is, you're not the only one, but I keep confusing people, so they get unsure of it._

_**Necroblade**: Just read, you'll find out in this chapter. Mostly you can see where my fics are going to, but that's when I'll throw in a twist._

_**Firehunter**: I will, promise._

_**Arwennicole**: It's okay. His identity is revealed now._

_**Maiken**: Ik haat soaps! En nu ben ik er zelf een aan het schrijven. AAAAAHHHHH. Het is inderdaad handig zo'n trein uurtje, vandaag ben ik 3 uur van huis voor maar 3 kwartier les en het is niet eens verplicht. Ben ik gek of niet? Misschien is dat wel waarom je mij beter vind schrijven dan Starhawk. Ik wil wel iedere minuut van de dag updaten, maar dan mis ik een hele boel reviews en ik heb geen hoofdstukken om erop te zetten. In het begin van de verhalen meestal wel, maar het loopt altijd best snel in._

_**The-power-of-love**: Well, here's the next chapter. Very glad you liked it._

_**Jenny**: Well, since you beta-read this already, you know who the father is and I know for sure you love it. Thanks for all the words of praise, it really means a lot to me to hear that. I definitely like throwing in loopholes, I'm sometimes even surprising myself with them._

_**Lucy E**: Revealing it now? Does that make it up to you? I'm glad you got my little hint. I'll try to toy a little less with you, okay?_

_**Starlight**: Not long, as you can see._

**Chapter 13**

A smile started on his face, growing bigger, and bigger. By now, Dawn had fully opened her eyes and watched comprehension dawn on his face, an amused look on hers.

"Thanks, Deca." He muttered, shooting her camera a grateful look, before turning back to Dawn. "She's right. I wouldn't want to risk losing this baby."

"Just keep in mind, I'm only a week along." Dawn told him.

"A week?" He asked, surprised. "You do know when to plan it, don't you?"

Dawn smiled at him fondly.

"Shall we go tell the others?" She asked, a little unsure. "I don't think they'd take me going non-active without an explanation, and a good one."

He leaned over and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Let's go."

Dawn got up and straightened her clothes.

"Oh, and you do get that I want this…" She held up her left hand, and he smiled as the light caught her ring. "Final, before this baby is born."

"Naturally." He agreed. "It's a great excuse, isn't it?"

She giggled and leaned against him.

"Yeah, it is. Eyn and Zeyah will be glad too. Our wedding will probably give them a reason to put some speed into their own plans."

"I don't get those two. They're making wedding-plans and still Eyn won't propose."

Dawn giggled.

"Zeyah once joked, she sees him proposing the day of the wedding."

His laughter filled the room, finally breaking the comfortable silence with a new sound, even more welcome to Dawn's ears. Still smiling, he put his left arm around his fiancée and reached for her morpher with his other hand. She willingly held out her wrist to him and soon a mix of their teleportation lights overtook his vision.

The courtyard formed around them and they heard voices come from the community room. Both took a deep breath and he pulled his arm back a little, but leaving his hand to rest on the small of her back.

"Let's go face the music." He whispered in Dawn's ear, knowing it tickled.

Once the appeared in the doorway of the community room, all conversation stopped for a moment.

"Dawn!" Asty exclaimed, jumping up and pulling Dawn into a hug. "You okay? Why didn't Deca want you to fight? Nothing's wrong, right?"

Dawn laughed and returned the hug.

"You'd think you haven't seen me in days."

"You're avoiding the question." Zeyah reminded lightly.

"I know."

"Dawn…" Zhane's father warned.

"I'm fine, really."

"Then why didn't Deca let you fight?" Eyn demanded.

"She didn't think we'd want to risk it." Dawn replied.

"Risk what, exactly?" Zhane asked.

By now her teammates were crowding around her. Dawn glanced over at their visitors and decided that whatever relationships lived in that dimension, it wouldn't break hers if they found out.

"The same risk that makes me go non-active for a while." She replied finally.

"What?" Came a collective exclamation.

"You said nothing was wrong." Asty said, in a demanding and tone.

From her spot on one of the tables, Ashley looked over at Andros. He shrugged, indicating he didn't have a clue why Dawn would switch to non-active. If Dawn's words hadn't surprised her. Dros' reply took her completely aback.

"I didn't know pregnancy was a severe medical condition."

The whole room fell silent.

"Say what?" Meatball said at last.

"We're expecting." Dros grinned.

"No way." Eyn muttered.

Dawn nodded and Dros' mother got up, wrapping Dawn into a hug.

"That's wonderful, dear. I'm sure the two of you will make great parents."

"Thanks, Leatitia."

Then Dawn looked over at Ashley. The other girl just gave her a blank look.

"Dros is your boyfriend?" She asked in disbelieve.

"Well, actually he's my fiancé…"

"It comes down to the same thing." Ashley protested.

"Well, in that case. Yes, he is."

"Good." Ashley declared, a bright smile appearing on her face.

She jumped up from the table she had been sitting on and skipped over to Andros. Once there, she dropped down on his lap, resting her head on his. Andros' arms wrapped automatically around her and he held her close. Happy to finally have his arms around her again.

"Why did we even bother hiding our relationships?" Dros asked, watching the display.

"It seemed like a smart idea." Zeyah replied.

"No more." Dawn decided.

"Definitely not." Ashley agreed. "I can't sleep without my teddy bear."

"He can't stay asleep without you either." Zhane teased.

"Very funny." Ashley replied, but nuzzled a little closer to Andros.

"Is that a silent hint to let the two of them share a room?" Meatball joked.

By now Ashley had closed her eyes and ignored everything around her, enjoying the sensation of being in her boyfriend's arms again.

"_This seems more and more meant to be."_ Andros' mental voice told her. _"Even in another dimension, under different circumstances we got together."_

"_Don't forget that if we had lived here, we could be parents soon."_

"_Being in the dimension we live in, doesn't mean it can't happen to us too."_

Ashley didn't move, but Andros could feel some of her muscles tense.

"_It doesn't mean anything." _Andros added quickly. _"I just said it could happen. That doesn't mean it has to."_

"_It's not that I don't want to. I would love to have a child with you, but…"_

"_It's a little sudden." _Andros finished reassuringly. _"Don't worry. I didn't mean right now. Let's wait till you're settled in on KO-35, before continuing this discussion, alright?"_

Ashley nodded only a little and if she weren't leaning her head against his, he wouldn't even have noticed.

"So how far are you along, Dawn?" Asty asked.

"Just a week, so let's keep it to ourselves, alright?"

"How do you expect we explain to the colonists why you are on non-active for now?" Eyn wanted to know.

"A medical condition. They don't have to know more until we decide to give more information." Dros replied.

"True, so how about we're going to be completely honest with each other, now? I mean, it's obvious those two didn't like having their relationship on hold and I'm sure their not the only ones." Zeyah said.

"All hail, Zeyah." Ashley muttered, causing the others to laugh.

"How 'bout we tell each other, who's seeing who, so that's settled and we don't have to worry about getting caught anymore." Eyn suggested.

"You start, I'll sleep." Ashley replied, yawning a little.

"It's getting late, we might want to reschedule that to tomorrow at breakfast?" Dros suggested.

Everyone agreed to that and went off to bed. For the first time since coming here, neither Andros, nor Ashley had trouble getting to sleep. The soft breathing and heartbeat of the other were like a lullaby to them, and sleep claimed them only minutes after lying down.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Now you finally know you were all right from the beginning. Am I evil or what? Please review.


	15. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Still not mine. Wish I could say I'm working on it, but I'm not, it costs way too much for me to buy it. I do own Toynee, Eyn, Zeyah, Liaum, Andrew, Aaron, Andrea and any other character you don't recognize from the original series, but not Saryn, I nicked him from Starhawk. If not, I'll let you know._

_**Make A Wish!**_

_Summary: Sequel to 'Born To Fly otherwise know as The Freak'. The rangers are offered to make wishes and see what could have been. At first it seems great, until they find out they're stuck and have to find a way back to their own universe._

_**Firehunter**: I'm addicted to Andros and Ashley fanfics. The moment I write a fic where they aren't together in some way, please call a psychiatrist or something. I'll need to locked up in a mental hospital then._

_**Arwennicole**: Yeah, definitely something in common. I'd kill myself if they weren't together._

_**Necroblade**: I'm evil for keeping that for so long, right? Just admit it. Glad you liked it._

_**Maiken**: Soaps zijn ZO erg. Jups, Ashley is overal de gele ranger. Dit hoofdstuk is voornamelijk Andros/Ashley. Hoop dat je het leuk vind._

_**Starlight63**: Hope this is soon enough. Explanation for the delay at the end of the chapter._

_**Johnny**: Who doesn't enjoy playing with their reader? I know it's evil, but it's so much fun! You know, I think I sound like Mora from SPD, is that bad?_

_**The-power-of-love**: Yeah, you reviewed again! And I saw you reviewed my friend's story too! Sorry I made you wait, don't kill me._

_**Lucy E**: Thanks. My toying with my readers is mostly to keep getting twists in the story, so it won't become to predictable. Glad you don't mind._

_**Jenny**:blushes: You'll see Dawn's baby/babies be born, I'm not going to reveal what it's going to be, but the other rangers won't be there anymore. I plan to get them back before graduation. Why? You'll just have to wait and find out. Now, to what you wrote in your e-mail. 84? Of a 100? I believe that pretty good. I'm glad if I can get 55 of a 100, for that means I passed the class. As for what you said about your mom and your computer:runs to her laptop and drops down to her knees, starting to lavish praise: I am SO glad I've got my laptop, no one can tell me how long I can and can't work with it. I'm addicted, I'll admit it._

_**Juzblue**: Of course Andros and Ashley are together, I almost want to say, 'duh', but I won't for I myself made you think they weren't. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

_**Velvet regret**: You're sick? Hope you get well soon. Haven't got much time to respond to the rest, got to go to my cousin's birthday party. Glad you liked it. It's indeed funny you can read what I say to Maiken. If you want, I could respond to you in Dutch too._

**Chapter 14**

Andros woke up and smiled as he realised his arms were around Ashley's waist. The person in question was still fast asleep, though, using his left shoulder as a pillow. Her face held a peaceful expression and a mysterious smile played on the corners of her lips.

He carefully lifted his right hand to her face and brushed a few stray hairs away from her eyes. Ashley shifted a little and her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning." He whispered.

"Good morning." She muttered back. "Sleep okay?"

"How does better than okay sound?" He grinned at her teasing response. "I didn't realise how much I missed you until now."

Ashley smiled and nuzzled closer to him.

"Ditto."

Andros tapped Ashley's lips lightly and she lifted lightly and she lifted her head to gaze at him questioningly. He had hoped she would do this and the moment he was free to move without disturbing her, he caught her lips with his. He felt her smile, before melting in his kiss.

He let the feeling wash over him. It had only been a week since he last kissed her, but it felt like lifetimes ago, since he was so used to kissing her every change he got.

What started out as an innocent kiss, soon escalated into something more. Ashley moved to lie on top of Andros, her hands buried in his hair. Andros wrapped his right arm back around her waist as his tongue explored her mouth.

Before things could get out of hand, though, there was a knock on the door.

"Dawn and Dros have enabled me to have quite a few idea's what you two could be doing in there and I can think of a million remarks. If you don't get up soon, you're going to hear them all." Zhane's voice informed them.

Ashley buried her face in the crock of Andros' neck, giggling. Andros tightened his arms around her for a moment, grinning.

"_If only he had an idea how close we were to that." _He told Ashley mentally.

Ashley giggled again.

"_It's good he showed up, then."_ She replied, pulling back and rolling of him.

"Don't worry, we're up." He yelled at Zhane, while Ashley sat up and stretched, before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

"_Yeah, but I can't help the feeling that someday soon, there won't be any interruptions."_

Ashley looked at him, her expression unreadable.

"_When that day comes, it comes." _She replied. _"I won't regret it."_

He sat up and quickly reached out to her, before she could stand up. He carefully pulled her hair aside and placed a soft kiss on her neck. Then he slipped past her and got to his feet.

"You're evil." Ashley accused and he just shot her his most innocent smile.

Ashley shook her head and stood up.

"I'm wrong. You're not evil, you're the devil himself." She told him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And you love me for that." Andros replied, wrapping his arms around her waist again for a brief moment. "I would love to stand here forever, but I'd rather not find out what kind of comments Zhane has thought of."

Ashley smiled.

"You're right, me neither. Get dressed."

"Take a look in the mirror." Andros shot back.

Ashley glanced down and shrugged, before quickly slipping past him and ordering some clothes and claming the bathroom.

"You change here and if you're not changed when I come back out, I'm not going to wait for you." She said, just as the door closed behind her.

Andros shook his head, smiling. He, too, ordered some clothes and changed quickly.

He was just about to pull his shirt on when the bathroom door opened again.

Ashley walked back in, fully dressed. Her hair hang down in soft waves. He couldn't help but stop in mid-motion and stare at her.

Ashley stopped and regarded him with an amused look.

"I told you I wasn't going to wait for you." She informed her. "I'll see you in the control room."

"It's not my fault my beautiful girlfriend decides to walk into the room to distract me." He shot back, snapping out of his daze and pulling his shirt over his head. "There. Finished, happy?"

Ashley laughed and stopped at the door, holding out her hand to him. He smiled, walking over to her and placing his hand in hers. The door opened and they walked out into the hall and to the control room.

When they entered, a few people looked up, but no one looked at surprised at the sight and it made Ashley smile even brighter.

Zhane had a fake pissed look on his face.

"One more minute and I'd be able to have some fun with the two of you." He complained.

"We have the perfect timing, right Karone?" Ashley said.

"Definitely."

Just then Zeyah walked in, closely followed by Eyn. Both of them had damp hair and Ashley watched her teammates' surprised faces, having trouble not to laugh.

Andros shot her a questioning look. He must have noticed her amusement because he was standing right next to her.

"_The two of them have a relationship."_ She told him.

He shook his head lightly, but didn't look surprised.

"_They were pretty close back in our dimension too."_ He replied. _"I should've expected it."_

Ashley smiled a little and leaned against him.

"So, now that everyone's here, can we finally be honest with each other?" Justin asked.

"Wait, where's Vargas?" Meatball asked.

As if on cue, Vargas walked into the room with Deana right behind him. Jeff, Daniel and Darien came in through the other door.

"Hey Dean, where've you been?" Daniel asked. "We've been looking all over for you."

"Non of your concern, Danny." Deana replied, flushing a little.

"Okay, now everyone is really here, who's going to start?" Jay asked.

"I will." Ashley offered. "Our dimension is pretty fucked up when it comes to relationships. Let's see, Andros and me are together, but you already know that. Zhane likes Karone and Karone likes Zhane, but both are too scared of Andros' reaction to admit it. TJ likes Cassie, but Cassie likes Phantom, who we never hear of. Andrew says girls just mean trouble, but secretly has a crush on one of the brighter cheerleaders. Aaron tries to keep from us that he's been seeing this girl from his trig-class. And Carlos has a secret crush on Andrea, but Andrea doesn't see him. She had a crush on Andros for a while, but it passed not long after she found out Andros was with me and now she's going over pretty much every boy in school. I think that pretty much covers it."

Ashley watched the others give her exasperated and foul looks.

"Oh, I forgot. TJ's eyes have been seen wandering to this girl named Tessa. She's a real sweet girl. Been tutoring him since midterm." Ashley flashed TJ her sweetest, most innocent smile.

"How the hell do you know all that?" TJ demanded.

"I've learned how to observe while you were all ignoring me." Ashley replied sweetly.

"Why do I get the feeling that's not the only thing you've learned?" Cassie asked, slightly amused.

"Oh, I don't know." Ashley smiled.

Dawn watched the exchange with an amused smile on her face. She had seen her twin glance over at Vargas at the mentioning of Carlos liking Andrea. Vargas had glanced in her direction too and the two of them had flushed a little.

She couldn't help but remember the conversation she had with Deana in the observatory, just before Ashley had walked in.

Deana had admitted to like Vargas the moment she had laid her eyes on him. Right now, it was obvious she wasn't the only one with a crush.

She'd have to interrogate her sister about what she'd been up to later.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Sorry for the delay. Between school and beta-reading Maiken's first chapter (Please read it, it's good), I just couldn't get this chapter done. I didn't know where to take it anyway, so it was a welcome break. Today I just sat myself behind my laptop and decided that if I didn't finish this chapter before I went to bed, I'd go bang my head against the wall to get the words out. Sorry, Necroblade, the temptation became a little to strong again, but I've finished it, so no banging my head this time.


	16. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Still not mine. Wish I could say I'm working on it, but I'm not, it costs way too much for me to buy it. I do own Toynee, Eyn, Zeyah, Liaum, Andrew, Aaron, Andrea and any other character you don't recognize from the original series, but not Saryn, I nicked him from Starhawk. If not, I'll let you know._

_**Make A Wish!**_

_Summary: Sequel to 'Born To Fly otherwise know as The Freak'. The rangers are offered to make wishes and see what could have been. At first it seems great, until they find out they're stuck and have to find a way back to their own universe._

_**Necroblade**: Sure Zhane and Karone are going to end up together, they're perfect for each other. You're right Andros and Ashley were lucky Zhane showed up, they're not allowed to go that far just yet. It would screw up my story._

_**Maiken**: Jups, heel handig. Heb weer een nieuwe fic bedacht. Zal als je weer online bent het bestandje wel ff sturen._

_**Arwennicole**: Glad you liked it. Hope I didn't make you wait too long._

_**Jenny**: Yeah, it's that Tessa, but since she's not going to be in the rest of the story yet, I don't have to put it into the disclaimer. I just used her name. I could translate what I'm saying to Maiken for you, if you want. Right now I told her I thought of another new fic and I'll sent it to her when I talk to her again. You'll see it soon too._

_**Lucy E**: I stole what Zhane said. Kinda. Just like what Ashley's going to say near the end of the chapter. Glad you liked it._

_**Starlight63**: Well, it's going this way:_

_**Phantom Rogue**: Real live sucks, that's why I write. I can escape reality for a while._

_**Juzblue**: How am I going to react to that? You make it really hard. I guess the only thing I can say to that is :grins:_

_**Velvet regret**: Love English too, ben er beter in dan in het Nederlands. :wordt rood: Ashley was zeker 'blunt', maar ik had dat al zo lang in mijn hoofd zitten en het klonk zo grappig, dat ik het wel zo moest doen._

_**The-power-of-love**: Hope to talk to you soon on aim, for I really need you help with a fic. Glad you liked it._

**Chapter 15**

Dawn sighed, this didn't look good. While the others were explaining their dimension to the visitors, Karly had bounced in with a datapad. 'Compliments of Say', she had said as she handed it to her.

The datapad held the result of their research for a way to get the other rangers back home. The answer was now in her hands, but she didn't need to look at the numbers and writing to know this was going to take a lot of energy. Energy that would take at least a week to be gathered, probably more. And that was the least of a problem.

The portal that needed to be used, required a lot of difficult math formulas, some she never even heard of.

She could do it; there was no question in that. Math was one of her best subjects at school. But the amount of time she needed to get it finished, that was what was bothering her. It could be days, weeks, months even, maybe even longer. Especially if she didn't finish this before the last month of her pregnancy.

Dros would be able to care for this baby alone, she had no doubt of that and his parents would probably help out whenever they could, but she didn't want to be spending her day behind a computer screen, trying to figure out how to open the right dimensional portal, when she could be spending it with her new born.

Her sigh must have been auditable over the conversation, for the control room had quieted and they were all looking at her curiously.

"We found a way to send you guys back." She sighed again.

Her heart sank when the other rangers looked delighted. She hated to wipe those smiles away.

"But getting the right portal is tricky and takes a lot of calculating. One flaw might send you to the wrong dimension. Not only that, but opening such a portal is going to take a lot of energy."

"In other words, we'll be stuck here for a while longer." Andros concluded.

"Three more weeks and we've missed graduation." Carlos sighed.

"Don't remind me." TJ complained. "We are going to be in so much trouble when we finally get back."

"Jeff is probably freaking out already." Ashley muttered, upset.

Andros quickly wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry about him. He knows better than anyone else, you're able to take care of yourself."

"You do too." Ashley retorted. "I dare you to say you wouldn't worry if you were still there."

"That's different."

"How?" Ashley demanded softly.

"You're not the other half of his soul." Andros whispered in her ear.

"Point taken."

Andros smiled, but didn't let go of her and she didn't care. His embrace ensured her that, eventually, everything would be all right.

Suddenly the alarm sounded.

"Not again." Liaum complained. "This is really starting to annoy me."

"Let's move out." Dros ordered. "Dawn…"

"I know, I know, I'm sitting this one out, just like every other fight for the coming ten months or so." Dawn replied.

Dros smiled a little, before teleporting out with the rest of his team.

"Why are you sitting the fights out?" Deana asked.

"Mind if I tell you guys tonight at dinner?" Dawn replied.

"Yes." Jeff answered. "But since you aren't going to tell us before anyway, we'll just have to wait."

"You're having dinner with us?" Darien said at the same time. "Wow, what made you decide to grace us with your presence again?"

"Could one of you inform dad, so he won't be working overtime today? It's really important."

"Sure, I'll go." Daniel offered and dashed out the room.

Dawn turned her attention to the viewing screen, which was showing the fight. She winced when Dros was knocked down. She so badly wanted to be there watching his back, but he could take care of himself and he didn't need to worry about her **and** the baby's safety on top of his own.

As she continued to watch the fight go on, she couldn't help but get the feeling they were trying to lure her out.

After ten minutes it became painfully obvious her teammates were being toyed with. A minute later, she turned away from the screen.

"I can't watch this anymore without being able to suppress the urge to join in." She stated.

"Your morph. It's the same as mine, isn't it?" Ashley's question took everyone by surprise.

"We don't have the sunglasses-function in our visors." Andros answered, before she could open her mouth.

The reason behind Ashley's question might be lost on him, but it got through to Dawn all the more clearly.

"Take my morpher, we tempered with it a little more than just the sunglasses-function after Asty joined."

Ashley nodded, pulling her morpher of and handing it to Andros, before walking over and taking the morpher Dawn held out to her.

"Let's rocket." Ashley cried out and entered the morphing sequence.

The rush of power flowed through her veins. It had been a while since she felt it, but even more alien was the sudden knowledge of all the upgrades the Karovan Rangers had given their morphs.

"Deca, teleport Ashley to the battle." Dawn's voice ordered, cutting through the temporary fog in her mind.

A yellow light took over her vision for a moment, then the battle formed around her.

"Dawn?" Asty asked.

Unfamiliar fighting techniques kicked in when a monster moved in on her. She ducked his blow and landed her elbow in his stomach, spinning and ended up behind Asty to cover her back.

"Ash." She replied firmly. "I'll explain later."

Asty gave her a court nod before turning her full attention to the fight.

It was a strange experience. The Karovan rangers had been present in the back of her mind ever since she arrived here, but now it was as if she was a seventh part of one entity. Her telepathic senses were on full alert and the presences of the other rangers pressed against her own.

Between dodging blows, throwing punches, and delivering kicks, her mind found some spare time to come to the conclusion that her arrival had only improved the situation marginally and before she fully registered what happened, two monsters were holding her tightly.

Looking around she noticed she wasn't the only one caught.

The monster that was obviously the leader positioned himself in front of Dros.

"Give up yet?" He taunted.

"Never!" Dros growled.

"It's always the same with you rangers, never know when to give up."

"And you're obviously not familiar with KO-35, for if you were, you'd know the wind has punches." Zeyah retorted.

"What do you me…" The monster could not finish his sentence, before he went flying through the air.

The monster to Ashley's right suddenly collapsed and she took full advantage of it, not even thinking about what had happened to it. She swung her now free hand to punch the monster on her left. It caught her fist, but she used her momentum to continue to spin, taking the monster with her and slamming it into a tree.

"Monster, meet tree." She commented. "You two make a lovely couple."

She heard Meatball snigger from somewhere behind her, but she didn't pay attention to it as she once again threw herself into the fight.

Dodging, kicking, punching and blocking, she suddenly sensed an unfamiliar, yet familiar presence flanking her, but she saw nobody. Not really caring at the moment, she ignored it, but she knew it was going to come back to haunt her later.

A/N: A bit shorter than normal, but I hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long. School decided to have a sudden need of attention from me. Please review.


	17. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Still not mine. Wish I could say I'm working on it, but I'm not, it costs way too much for me to buy it. I do own Toynee, Eyn, Zeyah, Liaum, Andrew, Aaron, Andrea and any other character you don't recognize from the original series, but not Saryn, I nicked him from Starhawk. If not, I'll let you know._

_**Make A Wish!**_

_Summary: Sequel to 'Born To Fly otherwise know as The Freak'. The rangers are offered to make wishes and see what could have been. At first it seems great, until they find out they're stuck and have to find a way back to their own universe._

_**Arwennicole**: That's 3 times update soon and I still wasn't able to do it. Sorry. Hope you have/had a nice vacation._

_**Jenny**: Well, you now know what I say to Maiken, I promise to keep mailing the translations. As you might have noticed already, I'm ending this story soon. My idea's are running out and the other fic is growing in my head and I really need to get it out._

_**Juzblue**: I stole that line, kinda. Okay, this wasn't soon, should I call the mortuary already?_

_**Phantom Rogue**: I check, the line was said by Kira in Amends in chapter 26 if I remember correctly. Um, I already answered your questions. I still have one finished chapter of 'The Fight Goes On' on my laptop, so I'll sent it to my beta-reader and update, but it'll be the last update for a while._

_**Firehunter**: Glad you liked it. Enjoy._

_**Necroblade**: Read and find out. The sunglass function, see chapter 9 of this story. I'm fine, but school's murder, so that's why it's taking me so long to update. I've got a lot of days off the coming week, so I'll have more time to write._

_**Maiken**: Geen review. :-(_

**Chapter 16**

After the fight, the Karovan rangers, Ashley substituting Dawn, teleported back to the control room. The moment she demorphed, Andros took her in his arms.

"Don't scare me like that." He told her, hugging her tightly.

She was distantly aware of the fact that Dawn had thrown herself in Dros' arms once he demorphed, too, and that the two were holding each other tightly.

With a smile she relaxed in Andros' arms, nuzzling close to him.

"Sorry, but it was the only way."

Andros nodded, but didn't let her go. As she stood there, enjoying Andros' warm embrace, something shifted in the room. If she hadn't been telepathically aware of the presence ever since the battle, she wouldn't have noticed, but as she was, she gently untangled herself out of Andros' embrace and started hard at an empty spot in the control room.

"I know you're there." She called out.

Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy, but the Karovan rangers shifted uncomfortably. Since everyone's attention was fixed on Ashley and the spot she was staring at, nobody noticed this.

The spot shimmered and a morphed figure appeared.

"Phantom!" Cassie and Sandra cried at the same time, then Cassie turned to Ashley. "How did you…"

"I felt his presence flanking my after those monsters suddenly went flying." Ashley answered.

"That's another upgrade." Dawn admitted. "It enhances the sensitivity of a Telepath. Normally a Telepath can only sense other Telepaths. When morphed, we can sense anyone. Someone without any psychic powers at all is just a faint presence in the back of the mind, easily ignored. Someone with psychic powers, doesn't matter if it's an Empath or something like that, we sense it like a Telepath."

Suddenly something clicked in Sandra's mind.

"You're that Say guy, right?" She demanded.

Phantom shifted uncomfortably, but nodded. Zhane's eyes scanned the Phantom Ranger. He had never met him, but had heard enough about him. While his eyes wandered, his mind did a simple deduction.

'_His ruby powers him. The Elisian rangers were powered by gems and after their defeat, the body of their leader, Saryn, wasn't found. Neither was his power-gem, a ruby. Elisians are Empaths; Dawn mentioned sensing Empaths while morphed. The Karovan Rangers called Phantom Say. Say is the first syllable of the name Saryn...'_

"You wouldn't happen to be Saryn of Elisia, would you?" Zhane asked bluntly, his tone half accusing, half curious.

The eyes of the Karovan rangers and Phantom's visor all snapped in his direction. They didn't hear Phantom's sigh, but it was visible in his body language. Then he nodded slowly, letting his morphed fade.

"I most ask you not to reveal it." Saryn replied, softly.

All rangers, with the exception of the Karovan rangers, stared at him; they had never seen the Phantom Ranger demorph and never thought he would do it with so little complaint.

"How?" Sandra whispered, not sure of what she wanted to say.

"Eyn made the same deduction Zhane probably made. The red Elisian ranger morphed with a ruby, my power source is a ruby. After the fall of the Elisian Rangers, the body of Saryn, or rather, I, was never found. They confronted me, promised not to tell anyone and I've coming here to 'recharge' ever since." Saryn replied.

"Don't worry." Sandra assured. "Your secret is safe with us."

**Two weeks later**

Feather light kisses were being placed all over her face. As wonderful as the sensation was, she really wanted to sleep. In a futile effort to escape back into her dream, she attempted pushing him away. Of course, it did her good, now that he knew she was awake and it only made him more persistent. Defeated, she sat up.

"Alright, alright, I'm awake." She sighed.

"Good." He muttered in her ear between kisses. "They want to see us in the control room as soon as possible."

"Can't they let us sleep late for one day?" Ashley complained, enjoying the feeling of his kisses.

"Apparently not."

Only now did she notice he was already fully dressed and his hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail.

"How long have you been up?" She demanded.

"About an hour or so. You were still sleeping so soundly, I just couldn't get myself you wake you up." He replied, finally claiming her lips.

"You do understand I'm not going to the control room in my pyjamas, right?"

"So get dressed." Andros replied teasingly.

"I can't with you kissing me every second." Ashley mock complained.

"I'll make you a deal." Andros grinned, kissing her again. "I stop kissing you long enough for you to change, but I get to stay."

Ashley pretended to think about it.

"I guess I have no other choice."

Andros smiled, kissing her one more time, before letting her get out of bed and walk over to the Synthetron to get some clothes. Ashley quickly slipped out of her pyjama and slipped into her clothes.

"You're no fun." Andros complained, but the act was lost by the grin on his face.

"You weren't being very specific, now were you?" Ashley replied, playing along.

Before she registered him move, he had her wrapped in his arms, crushing his lips to hers. She melted into his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. After a minute she pulled back.

"I could stay here kissing you all day, but we really need to go to the control room and see what they want."

Andros sighed defeated. Keeping an arm wrapped around her waist, he led her out the door and to the control room.

"What kept you?" Zhane called jokingly.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Ashley shot back, unfazed by Zhane's teasing.

"Damn, you're no fun." Zhane muttered.

"It's your own fault." Ashley smiled sweetly. "You teased us so much, we learned to ignore it."

Zhane made a face at her and Karone, who was standing closest to him, gave him a playful slap.

"So what is it that I needed to get out of bed for?" Ashley asked with a fake yawn.

"Don't know. Dawn said she wanted to see us here, but she and Dros are even later than you two." Aaron grinned.

"Coincidence?" Zhane muttered softly.

"I hope nothing's wrong with the baby." Cassie said worried.

"The baby's fine." A voice cut in. "But thanks for the concern."

"So what did you call us here for then?" Andrew asked.

"Well, I've got some good news for you." Dawn smiled. "Deca just finished recalculating and finally it turned out flawless. In approximately an hour we'll have enough energy to open the portal to sent you guys back home."

"I don't know if I want to go back." Carlos admitted.

"I have to agree with Carlos, this dimension seems so much better." TJ agreed and Cassie nodded.

"You've only seen the bright side." Sandra muttered. "You haven't seen my dad when he's drunk again."

"Or Gab." Vargas said, making a face. "He's in with the wrong friends. He's been at the police station I don't know how many times. I wouldn't put it passed him to do drugs too."

"Does media ring a bell?" Jay asked. "We have no privacy what so ever, our every single move gets taped and every time we're seen with a boy or girl, we're asked if we're together."

"We have the responsibility of a whole colony laying on our shoulders." Meatball sighed. "If it wasn't for Dawn's optimism, I don't think we've gotten this far."

"There are still people who don't trust me because I was Astronema." Asty added softly.

"When our mother died, her family cut off all contact with our dad, blaming him for her death." Daniel said, his voice holding no emotion. "We never heard anything off them after.

"The moment evil finds out about this baby…" Dawn whispered, her voice trailing off.

Dros quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"Maybe your dimension isn't perfect, but ours isn't either. To be completely honest, this place is just not safe for ranger children. They're born to fight, being trained from the moment they can slightly understand what's going on. In your dimension, evil is gone. Your children will be able to grow up to be like other children, with a few advantages. If I could, I would trade places with you in a heartbeat, but my people need me and this child only gives me more reason to fight, in the hope that maybe we can defeat evil and this child can live a normal life… or at least as normal as the life of a ranger child can get."

"If we stay here, it would mean no Matt." Ashley said, smiling at the thought of her baby brother who was almost able to speak whole sentences.

"No Jeff's band." Cassie added.

"No Tessa." TJ thought out load.

"No watching KO-35 grow again." Andros spoke.

"No soccer." Aaron grimaced.

"No mom." Andrew reflected.

"No ranger status making me more popular than I already was." Andrea said, dreamily, making the others want to gag.

"No freedom." Karone smiled softly.

"No time to really relax." Zhane smirked.

"But most of all…" TJ grinned.

"We'd miss our graduation." He, Cassie, Andrew, Aaron and Ashley said in unison, bursting out laughing.

"You're right. Our dimension isn't as bad as it looked." Andrew agreed before sighing. " Guess we'll go say our goodbyes."

A/N: Hope you liked it. Yes, you read it right, the end is near, but not to worry, I plan to have a few more chapters.


	18. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: Still not mine. Wish I could say I'm working on it, but I'm not, it costs way too much for me to buy it. I do own Toynee, Eyn, Zeyah, Liaum, Andrew, Aaron, Andrea and any other character you don't recognize from the original series, but not Saryn, I nicked him from Starhawk. If not, I'll let you know._

_**Make A Wish!**_

_Summary: Sequel to 'Born To Fly otherwise know as The Freak'. The rangers are offered to make wishes and see what could have been. At first it seems great, until they find out they're stuck and have to find a way back to their own universe._

_**Juzblue**: Yes, there'll be at least one other sequel, but not yet. Still have to think of the story behind that one. Andrea is going to learn, but that won't show until the sequel, for things are still waiting to happen in this fic, making her, once again, very jealous._

_**Necroblade**: Oh yeah, definitely a few twists waiting to happen. When I write I relax and enjoy myself, how great is that? Alright, I'll admit the Sims 2 University our computer is tempting too, but when I want to write, I write and quit everything else._

_**Arwennicole**: Yay, you're back! And you updated too. You don't have to worry. There are going to be at least two more chapters and an epilogue._

_**Jenny**: Nope, this was not a dream, but that is my idea of the end of one of my stories, making two stories a unreal. It's creepy to think it was only imagination._

_**Lucy E**: Glad you liked your trip. It's okay you didn't review, for something you say is so beautiful, I'll do without it once. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as your trip. It contains a lot of Andros/Ashley._

**Chapter 17**

"Take care." Dawn smiled, hugging Ashley, a few tears lingering in her eyes.

"You too, and good luck with the baby." Ashley replied. "It was great to meet you."

"You can say that again." Dawn agreed.

Then the two girls split up and walked back to their teams. Just then, the Turbo rangers came out of their shuttle.

"Everything's set to go back to Earth." Jay told Dros. "We had a great time here and I hope we'll meet again someday."

"I have no doubt we will." Dros assured them. "You don't really think you could keep the girls away from here one the baby is born, now do you?"

Jay looked over to where Sandra and Laura had now joined Dawn. One of Dawn's hands lay protectively over her still flat stomach and she was smiling brilliantly at something one of the two girls said.

"No, you're right, I don't think we will. Especially not if those two stay together." Jay joked, pointing to Vargas saying good bye to Deana, or rather, kissing her senseless.

"Time to go." Andros called. "Oh and if you ever find out a way to communicate through dimensions…"

"Don't be a stranger." Ashley finished.

"We won't." Zeyah assured.

"Deca, open the portal." Eyn ordered.

The Astro rangers turned around and a giant vortex appeared in front of them. Taking a deep breath, Andros fumbled for Ashley's hand. Once he found it, Ashley quickly twined their fingers and shot him a reassuring smile. That made Andros relax a little and together they took a step forward, into the vortex.

Taking the lead of Andros and Ashley, the other rangers followed, some shooting one last look over their shoulders.

A strange feeling hit them as soon as they entered the vortex and light assaulted their eyes. It was burning hot and ice cold at the same time. They were walking and falling and yet not moving an inch.

Ashley's grip on Andros' hand tightened and he squeezed her hand in return, assuring her everything was going to be fine, he hoped.

All of a sudden Ashley's hand was ripped out of his. He wanted to yell, but no sound came out of his mouth.

Then all was dark. He tensed immediately. He was laying on something soft and something else was draped over him. It didn't help that his arms were around something soft and warm and that it tensed too.

He opened his eyes, but he still couldn't see anything.

Without a warning, lights came on and he had to close his eyes again, just to protect them.

Whatever he had his arms around shifted.

"Andros?"

Ashley's voice sounded unsure, but it was reassuring in some way. He quickly tightened his arms around her. Carefully he opened on eye. When it didn't appear to protest against the light, he opened the other too, staring right into Ashley's dark brown ones.

"Are we home?" He asked carefully.

"This is where we were before we ended up in the other dimension." Ashley replied.

Looking past her, he smiled when he saw the familiar surrounding of his room. Deca's eye was staring down at them.

"Hey Deca." He greeted.

"Welcome back, Andros, Ashley." Deca replied. "It's good to see you are a life and well."

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked, turning back around in his arms.

"You went missing three weeks ago, vanishing in your sleep without a trace. Madisyn and Kin Won have been beside themselves with worry. Not to mention the rest of you families and friends."

Ashley looked at his over her shoulder.

"Oops."

He laughed and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Don't worry, they'll understand." He muttered.

She leaned back and relaxed against him. He couldn't help but kiss her again. A knock on the door caught their attention.

"Are you back too?" Karone's voice accompanied the knock, sounding a bit shaken.

Andros quickly climbed over Ashley to get out of bed and within a moment he stood in front of the open door. Ashley followed him a bit slower. Karone's expression lighted the moment she saw her older brother.

She just stepped out into the hallway when the doors to the other rangers' bedrooms started to open one by one.

It was a strange sight, all the rangers standing in the hallway of the Megaship in they pyjamas. Normally they would at least be dressed in civilian clothes.

TJ rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Man, I just had the weirdest dream." He yawned.

"Sorry, Teej." Ashley smiled slightly. "That wasn't a dream."

TJ looked at her, shocked.

"So there's really a you, somewhere out there, pregnant with Andros' baby?"

Ashley nodded, trying to keep the longing out of her eyes. She was young, yes, but so was Dawn and she might not know Andros as long as Dawn had know Dros, but the longer she thought the more appealing the idea of having a child with Andros became.

"If we really spent three weeks in another dimension, how about we go let everyone know we're back?" Cassie suggested.

"Good idea." Andros agreed. "How about we all get dressed and then we'll head down to Earth."

"What about breakfast?" Aaron asked, complaining about his probably empty stomach.

"I'm sure mom wouldn't mind making us pancakes." Andrea grinned. "Can you imagine, our counterparts in the other dimension never had mom's pancakes."

"Race ya down." Ashley challenged, dashing into her own room to dress.

"You're cheating." Aaron accused.

"And you're wasting time by pointing it out to her." Zhane called as his door closed behind him.

When Aaron looked around he noticed he was the only one still standing in the hallway.

"NO FAIR!" He made sure the others heard his yell, before entering his own room again to dress.

**Five minutes later, Earth**

Aaron teleported down into the hallway of the house. Noise was coming from the kitchen and dining room. From somewhere on the side of the stairs he heard TJ's voice.

"Yes, Max… No we're fine… At the Hammond's… No, Mrs Hammond is going to make us pancakes… I don't know… Yes, I'll tell you whose pancakes are better… All right, I'll drop by before dinner… Bye Max…"

Then TJ appeared, holding one of the many cordless phones that could be found all over the house so they never had to go through too much trouble to find a phone.

"Your uncle?" Aaron grinned.

"He's crazy." TJ replied with a grin. "Wanted to know if his pancakes weren't good enough, seeing we're eating here."

Aaron shook his head.

"I'm the last one here, aren't I?"

"Actually, I believe Carlos and Zhane were still missing when I went to make my phone call."

They walked into the kitchen and he had to smile. Ashley had positioned herself on the kitchen sink unit once again and was chatting happily with their mother, who was making the batter for her famous pancakes.

"Hey mom." He greeted.

"Hey sweetheart." His mother replied. "Did you have fun?"

"Not as much fun as Ash." He answered, shooting his sister a devilish grin.

Ashley stuck out her tongue, making sure their mother didn't see.

"Thanks for letting me use the phone." TJ cut in, setting the cordless down next to Ashley.

"No need, TJ. I'm sure your uncle was glad to hear off you again."

"Nah, he was more interested in knowing whose pancakes are better." TJ smiled. "Come on, Aaron, let's see if you lost or not."

When they entered the dining room, Carlos had already joined the others, but Zhane's blond hair was still missing.

"Zhane's the big loser today." TJ smirked.

"I think he's still a bit sluggish from being frozen for two years." Andros replied. "Oh no you don't."

Aaron watched Andros with interest as he ducked under the table. A moment later he reappeared with Matt in his arms. Cassie quickly made a move and plucked the little boy out of Andros' arms. Aaron laughed and soon the smell of pancakes filled the air not much later Ashley entered with the first plate of freshly baked pancakes, which she shared with Andros without any protest.

Three more plates of pancakes had been brought in by Jeff, before Zhane finally showed up.

"Sorry, I feel asleep again." He yawned, his hair still tussled.

Everyone laughed and for a once they were all having fun together.

**That night**

Ashley closed her eyes, letting Andros' kisses become the centre of her world once again. As he claimed her lips with his for what seemed like the thousandth time this evening, she knew.

Tonight there would be no interruptions.

Everyone was spending the night on Earth, even Zhane and Karone, but the two of them had decided to sleep on the Megaship, 'keeping Deca company'. No one had made any protest.

She hadn't expected things to go this far and further, though and while she had been scared of the idea, not a trace of that fear could be found now.

As Andros' kisses got more and more demanding, her mind shut down and her body only worked on pure instinct. There wasn't going to be any way back now and she didn't want it to be there.

Tonight they were taking another step in their relationship. After tonight, for better or worse, their relationship could never be denied ever being there anymore.

A/N: Hope you liked it. I actually got it finished in a day again. Yay for me. Review.


	19. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: Still not mine. Wish I could say I'm working on it, but I'm not, it costs way too much for me to buy it. I do own Toynee, Eyn, Zeyah, Liaum, Andrew, Aaron, Andrea and any other character you don't recognize from the original series, but not Saryn, I nicked him from Starhawk. If not, I'll let you know. **At the Beginning** belongs to **Richard Marx and Donna Lewis**._

_**Make A Wish!**_

_Summary: Sequel to 'Born To Fly otherwise know as The Freak'. The rangers are offered to make wishes and see what could have been. At first it seems great, until they find out they're stuck and have to find a way back to their own universe._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Hope you got to your bed before falling asleep. Hope this is soon enough for you._

_**Necroblade**: Here's the last twist, hope it's good enough for you._

_**Arwennicole**: I'll wait, don't worry. I'm afraid this is the last chapter before the epilogue, but a new story is waiting to be published._

_**Juzblue**: If that's true, there's no surprise in this chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it._

_**Jenny**: You've already read the epilogue, seeing you're my beta-reader. As you can see; I change it. I knew they sang the song, but I was too lazy to look their names up and yes, it's from the movie Anastasia. Oh and you said I sent the epilogue fast? Msn-messenger didn't even let me know you replied, stupid program._

_**Maiken**: Door de fantastische Jenny kon ik nu al updaten in plaats van morgen. Goed hè?_

**Chapter 18**

Ashley sat on a rock overlooking the lake. It wasn't fair, this could not be happening.

"Hey." A soft voice greeted behind her.

She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was, and she didn't. He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Her mind was screaming at her to get away from his touch, but her body relaxed against him, ignoring her mind once again.

"Having second thoughts?" His question caught her aback.

How could he even think that?

"No." She whispered.

A silence fell over them for a moment.

"Tell me what's bothering you?" It was more of a request than a demand, but she still pulled herself away from him.

She pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, making her suddenly look very fragile. He reached out to her, but she shrugged it off.

"Ash?"

A tear ran down her cheek, cutting through his heart.

"Please tell me what wrong?"

She looked at him with tearful eyes. Then she took a shaking breath.

"Imightbepregnant." She muttered quickly.

"What? Sorry, I couldn't hear you. Please talk a little slower."

"I might be pregn…" Her voice trailed of.

"Pregnant?"

She nodded and was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her again.

"So?"

"So? How can you even ask that?" She demanded, a bit harsher than she had intended. "Sorry, I didn't mean… It's just… We're not Dawn and Dros. People expected her to get pregnant because they had been together for six years already, the last year being engaged. It hasn't even been a year since we've gotten together."

Andros sighed.

"I was going to do this at your graduation party tomorrow, but you leave me no choice."

When he let her go, Ashley looked at him and gasped when he slid of the rock, kneeling down in front of her and pulling a velvet box out of his pocket. He opened it and she was staring at the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen.

"I've been wanting to ask you for a while now. I didn't dare until I saw Dawn and Dros together, but the other dimension wasn't really the best place to ask you. Since you just made asking you at your graduation party less sincere I'll just have to ask you now. Ashley Dawn Hammond, we've known each other for a while now and I love you more than life itself. I want to spent the rest of eternity with you and longer. Would you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Tears now ran freely over her cheeks, not because she was sad, but out of happiness. Knowing she wasn't going to get a word past the lump in her throat, she settled for nodding.

Andros smiled at her and slipped the ring around her finger, before brushing away her tears and kissing her. When he broke the kiss, Ashley rested her head on his shoulder and he held her for a while.

"How 'bout we let Deca check if you're right or not?"

Ashley nodded slowly, still unsure.

"Don't worry so much about it, Ash." Andros assured. "I love you no matter what."

Ashley smiled at that and lifted her morpher to her mouth.

"Deca, two to teleport."

**Two days later**

"Welcome to your new home." Andros grinned, opening the front door.

Ashley looked in awe at the house in front of her.

"Come, Ash. I'll show you around while the boys move your stuff inside." Karone smiled and pulled Ashley inside by her arm. "Up the stairs, first floor is not interesting, it only holds the living-room, kitchen and a bathroom."

Ashley did as she was told. On the second floor, Karone started pulling open doors.

"Okay, this is another bathroom, there might be two, but I'm sure there's going to be fighting over them every morning." Karone joked and Ashley laughed, relaxing. "This is my room, feel free to barge in any moment, except when I'm asleep. This is Zhane's room, feel free to barge in at any moment, especially when he's asleep."

"Hey." Zhane protested, coming up the stairs with a duffel bag. "What's in this thing anyway?"

"That would be clothes." Ashley replied. "And you don't have to worry, I'll leave the barging into your room when you're asleep to Karone."

"I think not." Zhane grumbled.

"Why not?" Andros joked, behind Zhane, a box in his hands. "Meatball and Asty looked pretty cute together."

"You'd agree with me and Karone being together?" Zhane asked shocked.

"Sure, why not. If you hurt her I get to hunt you down. Ash, could you open that door behind you?"

Ashley did and her smile grew when she noticed the room was decorated with yellow and red.

"That's room is yours and Andros." Karone explained, totally unnecessarily.

"And that room?" Ashley asked, pointing to the door next Zhane's room.

"Guest room." Karone replied.

"_Nursery."_ Andros voice sounded in her mind. _"But they don't have to know that yet."_

Ashley did her best not to giggle. She and Andros had decided that, since they weren't active rangers anymore, the others didn't have to know about her pregnancy yet. They were going to tell sometime after their wedding, three weeks from now, but for now, they baby was their secret.

"_Zhane's just going to love that. A crying baby in the middle of the night in the room next to him."_ She replied to Andros, while nodding to Karone.

"_All the more reason for him to find his own house before we decide to kick him and Karone out."_

This time she did giggle and she whacked an accusing finger in Andros' direction, but Andros just shot her an innocent look.

"What did he say?" Karone wanted to know.

"He said he's going to throw you and Zhane out as soon as he gets the change." Ashley replied sweetly.

"Did not!" Andros shot back.

"Not going to happen, Dros." Zhane's voice drifted into the hallway. "Someone has to keep and eye on you and Ash, making sure you keep the noise down."

Karone laughed and Ashley giggled again.

"Like you should talk." Andros retorted. "Your snoring keeps half the colony awake, if it isn't the whole."

The playful batter continued until all of Ashley's stuff was moved in.

**That evening**

Ashley lay curled up in Andros' arms, a soft smile playing on her lips.

"Happy?" Andros muttered.

"Very." She muttered back. "I can't believe I finally got my change to fly."

"What do you mean?" Andros asked, even though he had a pretty good idea.

"I left Earth to settle on a faraway planet where I already felt more at home then on Earth when it was still deserted."

"You're not going to regret it, right?"

"Of course not, silly." Ashley whispered, nuzzling closer to him.

The soft tunes of a new song sounded from Jeff's old laptop and soon her and Jeff's voices joined them.

_**(e-mail me for the chapter with the lyrics in it)  
**_

"Fitting song." Andros muttered, before the both drifted off to sleep, the music continuing to play.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Don't worry, this isn't the end, there's still an epilogue. Review.


	20. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: Still not mine. Wish I could say I'm working on it, but I'm not, it costs way too much for me to buy it. I do own Toynee, Eyn, Zeyah, Liaum, Andrew, Aaron, Andrea and any other character you don't recognize from the original series, but not Saryn, I nicked him from Starhawk. If not, I'll let you know.._

_**Make A Wish!**_

_Summary: Sequel to 'Born To Fly otherwise know as The Freak'. The rangers are offered to make wishes and see what could have been. At first it seems great, until they find out they're stuck and have to find a way back to their own universe._

_**Maiken**: Ik zal het vervolg schrijven, belooft. Duurt alleen nog ff en hoogst waarschijnlijk komt de andere dementie er niet of nauwelijks in voor, maar ik schrijf het._

_**The-power-of-love**: Long time no seen. Bummer that your computer out of order. All hail your sister for being so nice to let you use her laptop for a moment. If I can collect enough points this year at school, I'll get internet on my room. :grins evilly and winks:_

_**Phantom Rogue**: Sure did. I can't help it, I just like to see Ash pregnant with Andros' child, sue me._

_**Arwennicole**: I was planning to use the song in Born To Fly, but I never came to it and using it here was so much better, 'cause this really is the beginning for them._

_**To all other readers and reviews of this story I didn't receive a review from for the last chapter**: I hope you enjoyed the story and this epilogue and I also hope you see your names on top of my next story I'll put up right now._

**Epilogue**

**The other dimension**

"You're almost there. One more push." The doctor said.

She let out a scream and all was quiet for a moment.

"Congratulations, you have a girl." The doctor announced.

The newborn girl was quickly cleaned up and placed in her proud father's arms. Then the door opened and the three grandparents filtered in, followed by the rangers from both Earth and KO-35, Saryn and Dawn's older siblings.

"They're beautiful." His mother whispered.

He looked his daughter, who was nuzzled in his arms and sleeping contently. Then he shifted his gaze to the baby boy in Dawn's arms. Both his fists held a piece of the blue blanket he was wrapped in.

Dawn looked up and smiled at him and he smiled back in reply.

"So what are their names?" Sandra asked.

"Armin and Paige." Dawn answered.

**A month later, our dimension**

Ashley woke up, a sharp pain stabbing through her stomach. When the pain subsided, she poked Andros in his ribs.

"What?" He muttered sleepily.

"It's time." She hissed.

"Oh, that's nice." He muttered again, obviously going back to sleep.

Just when she was about to poke him again, another wave of pain washed over her and Andros sat up, eyes wide.

"It's time!" He exclaimed softly and turned to her. "Let's go."

He waited until she relaxed before helping her out of bed and getting her dressed.

**Two hours later**

He smiled, giving Ashley a half hug, his other arm supporting his newborn son. Ashley leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed contently. In her arms slept a small girl, their daughter.

"So what are we going to tell the others what their names are?" Andros whispered, not wanting to disturb the sleeping infants.

"How about Armin and Paige?" Ashley asked.

He placed a kiss on the top of her hair.

"I love it." Belated he added. "And you. Always have…"

"Always will." She finished.

A/N: I'm sorry to say this is the end, but I've got a totally new story ready. I'll put up the prologue right away. There is going to be a sequel to this, BUT not yet. That's going to take a while before I get the idea for that. I know a few ideas of what should happen, but the general storyline is still missing. Anyway, review!


End file.
